Choices
by katienicole426
Summary: A clan cat can't care for her kit so she gives her away. this is about the kit's life. the kit also knows about the clans and finds them very interesting.
1. Prologue

"_Our clan can't take care of her, we don't have enough prey." A white she-cat whispered. "I just can't bear to give up my own kit though."_

_A brown tabby tom nuzzled the she-cat. "She's my first kit too, but I don't think we can take care of her the way she needs to be taken care of."_

"_I know a loner that really wants a kit. She's too old to have one and she lives not too far away from our territory. We could take our kit to her."_

"_Okay."_

"_Goodbye Birdkit, I hope you have a good life." The she-cat meowed gently, picking up a small kit. She carried her out of the small den they were in and carried her for what seemed like forever. Finally she set the kit down and it was picked up by an old she-cat._

"_Thank you, I don't think you know how much I appreciate this." An old black she-cat meowed quietly._


	2. Chapter 1

Bird yawned and stretched. She had dreamed that dream countless times, but she wasn't sure if it was a memory or just a figment of her imagination.

"Bird? Sweetie it's time to wake up." A gruff voice meowed.

"Yes Clover, I'm already awake. What's there to eat today?" Bird purred.

"You're only six moons old and you're already eating constantly." Clover chuckled. Bird dipped her head in embarrassment. "Can you tell me about my mother again?"

"Sure. Your mother is a member of Windclan, the swiftest of all the clans. Her name is Moonfur and your father's name is Mothtail. Moonfur is a white she-cat with amber eyes and Mothtail is a very handsome brown tabby tom with lovely green eyes. Your mother's clan was nearly starving in the leafbare that you were born in. She decided that the only way that you were going to survive would be to give you to me. Someday we might go see your mother, but right now isn't the best time."

"Why?" Bird asked.

"Well, she told the clan that you died so if you just appeared, that would be too much of a surprise for most of the cats to handle. They might think you're a Starclan cat come back to life." Clover explained.

"What's Starclan?" Bird asked with a questioning gaze.

"Starclan is where clan cats go when they die. It's also called Silverpelt, and it's always sunny there. There are never any prey shortages. It's basically paradise!"

Bird nodded in understanding, but then tipped her head to the side. "How do you know so much about the clans?"

"I stayed with Windclan for a while, but decided that clan life wasn't for me." Clover meowed. Bird licked her foster mother's cheek gently. "You're a wonderful mother you know?"

"Thanks Bird, let's go hunting. Did you know that you would be an apprentice about now?"

Bird nodded vigorously. "Yes, I remember that from my time with the clans." Clover turned and padded out of the old fox den they were staying in. Bird followed her slowly. "What would my clan name be?" She stared at Clover with her intense yellow gaze.

"Right now you would be Birdpaw." Clover mumbled absently, she was focused on a huge squirrel in the distance. She twitched her tail for Bird to shut her mouth so Bird did exactly that. Clover was downwind to the squirrel so she already had an advantage. She crept silently through the undergrowth and pounced on the squirrel, killing it with a swift blow to the neck. She dragged the squirrel back to Bird and they dug in. After a couple of bites, Bird noticed that Clover was not a young cat. She had a graying muzzle and hse was really stiff.

"Clover?" She began. "I've been having this dream over and over again and I don't know what it means. There's a white she-cat and a tabby tom in it. They're what I think my parents look like, and they always talk about having to give a kit away."

Clover shot her a worried glance. "That's the story I've been telling you. It's probably just showing up in your dreams because you miss your mother."

"No!" Bird insisted. "I remember them talking about giving me to you."

"What did your mother look like? Give a detailed description of her." Clover sniffed disbelievingly.

"She has long white fur and she has amber eyes. They're golden though, they're not normal, and she has pink paws."

"Wow, you do remember her. I'm sorry I doubted you." Clover mewed. "I still think you just miss your mother though."

Bird chuckled and swatted playfully at the old cat's muzzle. She didn't miss her mom any more after that and the dreams stopped coming.


	3. Chapter 2

It had been one moon since Clover's death. When Bird was nine

moons old, she came back to the den to find Clover curled up in a

ball, cold. She buried her best friend and had been roaming from

then on. She saw a rabbit that looked like it could keep her full for

two sunrises. She crouched down into the hunting position and was

about to pounce when a ginger blur flashed in front of her.

"Hey!" She hissed. "That was my rabbit!"

"Sorry," The cat replied. "I didn't know you were there, but its

first come first serve."

"Well I doubt you can eat all of that by yourself." Bird meowed.

"There's enough for both of us. Do you want to share?"

Bird stared at the cat for a few moments and noticed how pretty

she was. She hadn't been groomed for a while so she looked

scruffy, but underneath everything she was a lovely ginger and

white she-cat. "Yeah, that would be nice; it's been getting kind of

lonely lately. My name's Bird what's yours?"

"Luna." The she-cat grunted in between mouthfuls of rabbit. Bird

shrugged and dug in. They ate in silence for a while until Luna

spoke. "So where have you been to?" She asked for conversations

sake.

"Oh, here and there, nowhere in particular. Have you heard of the

wild cats in the forests?"

Luna nodded. "I know the clans. I know all the leaders and where

there territories are."

Bird looked at her enthusiastically. "Would you like me to explain

them to you?"

Luna shrugged. "Sure."

Bird thought excitedly about what to tell Luna first. "Well there are

the four clans, but in each clan there's a leader. The leaders each

get nine lives from Starclan. Starclan is the clan that all cats go to

when they die. When the leaders lose their ninth life, they're

replaced by their deputy. Each clan also has a medicine cat to heal

the warriors when they get ill or have injuries. Queens live in the

nursery den until their kits are six moons old, when the kits

become apprentices. The kits are given a mentor by the leader of t

he clan and when the mentor thinks the apprentice has enough

skills to become a warrior, they are given their warrior names."

Luna sat thoughtfully for a moment. "What are the different clans

like?"

"That's an easy one. Windclan are the swiftest and leanest, they eat

rabbits generally. Thunderclan are big and fierce fighters, they eat

basically anything in the forest, things like mice, voles, squirrels,

and birds. Shadowclan are lithe and clever warriors, you can't trust

them, they eat frogs, lizards, and whatever else they can find.

Finally, there's Riverclan, they're good swimmers and they're

slippery like fish, which they eat."

"Which clan would you be in?" Luna asked eagerly.

"Windclan, definitely Windclan."

"Well," Luna hesitated. "Thunderclan seems like a good clan to be

in. They eat all types of food and they sound like they are good at

protecting."

"Windclan would accept me because I'm full Windclan. My

mother gave me to a loner because Windclan couldn't care for

me." Bird explained.

"My mother said she joined Thunderclan for a few moons and had

a mate. One day her mate was killed in battle and the rest of the

clan blamed her because he was protecting her. She ran away and

found out that she was expecting me, but she couldn't go back."

Luna meowed sadly. Bird licked her ears comfortingly. "What

would you want your name to be?"

"That's funny, I've thought about that for a while now and I kind

of like Gooseberry." Luna chuckled.

"That's a good Thunderclan name." Bird complimented. "I like

Birdsong."

"That's pretty!"

"Thanks. Thinking about my mother makes me want to have kits."

Bird thought aloud.

"Me too," Luna agreed. "I want them to be clan cats though."

Bird and Luna sat in silence for a moment, both deep in thought.

"We should both have kits!" Bird yowled. Luna nodded happily

and was surprised at how much she liked this new she-cat.


	4. Chapter 3

"Okay," Bird whispered to Luna. "We have to find the perfect tom to be the father of them."

They had been traveling together for about three moons and they hadn't found the right tom yet and were crouched behind the bushes of a heavy traffic area of cats. They had seen a bunch of toms, but they weren't right for the kits.

"Look to the left." Bird breathed. "It's a gray and white tom."

Luna looked around wildly and spotted the tom. "Go." She mewed quietly. Bird crept silently through the bush and jumped out in front of the tom. "Hi!" She mewed, acting surprised.

"Hi." He replied gruffly. "What do you want?"

"Nothing," Bird meowed in a hurt voice. "I'm sorry I bothered you, I'll go now." She turned and started to slink away.

"Wait, my name is Fitz." He mewed. "Do you want to go hunting?"

Bird was already on the way into the bush and she twitched her ears at Luna to show that everything was working well.

"Yes," She answered.

**3 moons later**

"I'm sorry Fitz," Bird meowed coldly. "You were my mate and my friend's mate and now we both know."

"No!" Fitz plead, his blue eyes were sparkling pools of pain. "I love both of you!"

"Just drop it Fitz." Luna hissed. "We're both done here."

The two she-cats turned and stalked away like they had planned.

When Fitz was out of hearing width they began their conversation.

"We're both expecting kits now." Bird mewed happily. "Fitz fell for our love."

"Well I do still love Fitz a little bit." Luna whispered sadly.

Bird licked her shoulder comfortingly. "I know, but you have to forget about him and think of our kits."

"Okay, the good thing is that we have a moon until we have our kits and to decided how to get them into the clans." Luna thought aloud, forgetting all about Fitz.


	5. Chapter 4

"You have a tom!" Luna yowled happily. Bird purred wearily and looked down at her kit. "He's adorable! What did you name yours?"

"The pale gray and white she-cat is Softkit. The silver tabby tom with two black paws is named Nightkit, and the pale gray she-cat is Lilykit. I don't know what color their eyes are though; I think they'll open in a couple sunrises. What are you naming yours?"

"Snowkit, for his light brown tabby and white fur." Bird meowed lovingly. "Which clans do you want to put yours in? I want Windclan."

"Well obviously. He's half Windclan, Bird, he belongs there. I want to put Nightkit in Shadowclan because I heard the leader's mate just died. I think I can convince him that his former mate wanted him to take care of Nightkit. I want Lilykit to be in Riverclan because of her name. It just came to me and it goes with Riverclan. Softkit is going into Thunderclan, she reminds me the most of my mother." Luna finished proudly. Bird was extremely impressed with Luna's cleverness. "When should we start traveling?"

"When our kits are about a moon old I think they can move."


	6. Chapter 5

Luna and Bird decided that they were going to get Nightkit into Shadowclan first. Bird was supposed to follow all of the cats in Shadowclan until she knew all of their names, where they hunted, their favorite places, their mates, and their friends. So far she knew almost everything, and Luna thought that they were ready to give the leader Nightkit. Luna had been taking care of the four kits while Bird watched Shadowclan and they all loved her by now. She was feeding them their first meat when Bird returned from her observation for the day.

"Mommy!" Snowkit squeaked, his yellow eyes sparkling with happiness. "You're back!"

Bird licked the top of his head and sent him to go back and play with his half-brother and half-sisters. "I think we're able to give Nightkit to Shadowclan. Applestar is going hunting by himself tomorrow and I'll speak with him then."

Luna shook her head. "No, I think I should go because they'll know who you are by your scent."

"Okay." Bird agreed. "He's going hunting around the carrionplace, so see him there."

There discussion was interrupted by Lilykit and Softkit rolling into their brothers, knocking the wind out of all the kits. Luna and Bird were really going to miss their kits, but it was what they wanted. Their kits were going to be clan cats and that was that.

"Mommy?" Lilykit asked, her light blue eyes shining with concern. "Why do you look so sad?"

"I have to give you away soon, to Riverclan. I have to give each one of you away." Luna mewed softly.

"Why?" Nightkit growled. "Don't you love us?"

"Yeah," Softkit agreed. "Why would you give us away if you love us? Did we do something wrong?"

"No!" Luna yowled. "I love you all and you did nothing wrong. I just have to give you away because I want you to grow up how I would have wanted to grow up!"

Nightkit's amber eyes hardened, but Softkit's green eyes softened. "Mommy? Am I going with Lilykit?" She asked.

"No sweetie, I'm sorry. You're going to Thunderclan, Nightkit is going to Shadowclan, and Snowkit is going to Windclan." Luna meowed sadly to the kits. "Enjoy your time together while it lasts because tomorrow Nightkit is going to Shadowclan, and you will probably never see him again."

The kits nodded and started playing together like nothing had happened. Bird was staring at them with regret in her bright yellow eyes. Luna got all the kits to go to sleep and then she and Bird followed in suit.

**The next morning**

"Come on Nightkit, we have to go see Applestar, the leader of Shadowclan." Luna mewed quietly to her kit, waking him up. She wrapped her tail around him and pulled him out of the small nest that the kits shared.

"Am I going to Shadowclan today?" Nightkit yawned.

"Yes." Luna replied sadly. When they got out of the den Luna picked Nightkit up by his scruff and carried him to where Applestar was supposed to be hunting. She sniffed the air and smelled a Shadowclan cat. She saw a white tom and stepped out of the undergrowth she was in, leaving Nightkit behind. "Applestar?" She meowed questioningly.

"Yes?" He replied, looking at her strangely. "Who are you?"

"My name is Luna. I know that your mate, Ashwing, just died and I can't care for my kit anymore. His name is Nightkit and I want him to be part of Shadowclan. I think your mate would want to care for him. He's already a fierce fighter and he's extremely intelligent, he would be a real asset to your clan."

"Can I see this kit?" Applestar asked. Luna nodded and pulled Nightkit out with her tail. "I've heard about the clans and your clan is the best, so I want my only kit to be in Shadowclan."

Applestar nodded and led the kit away. Nightkit turned to look at his mother over his shoulder. "Bye mommy."

"I'm not your mommy anymore, forget about me."

Applestar looked proudly at the loner's strength to give up her kit and kept walking with Nightkit beside him. The kit didn't look back again.


	7. Chapter 6

After giving Nightkit to Shadowclan, Luna went hunting. She caught a squirrel and dragged it back to the three remaining kits and Bird.

"How did it go?" Bird asked gently. Luna dropped the squirrel and the kits scampered over to start eating it. She took a step over to the side so they couldn't hear her as well. "Fine, Applestar took him with hardly any questions. I just felt horrible because I told Nightkit I wasn't his mother anymore and I saw the sadness in his eyes. I couldn't stand it."

Bird knew that was how she would feel when she had to tell Snowkit the same thing. "Why don't you join Shadowclan?"

Luna shook her head. "No, the clans aren't a place for me. I was born a loner and I will die a loner. I just want my kits to have what I would have had if I had a choice."

"That's exactly how I feel." Bird meowed. "I think we should give Lilykit to Riverclan next. She seems like the strongest after Nightkit, she can handle rejection from her mother I think."

"No kit can take rejection from their mother." Luna mewed dejectedly. Bird watched the kits for a moment and said. "Well, I know that the Riverclan leader is at Sunningrocks right now, its right across from the river in Thunderclan territory. You could give Lilykit to Streamstar now."

Luna nodded. "Lilykit! Let's go."

Lilykit looked up in surprise and followed her mother towards Thunderclan territory. They ran across the Thunderpath and around the Thunderclan camp. Luna smelled two Thunderclan warriors and picked up Lilykit and ran even faster until she reached the river. She jumped across the stepping-stones and nearly dropped Lilykit. She barely made it across and let go of her kit's scruff. She was breathing heavily and Lilykit started to wander off. The light gray kit was stopped by a blue-gray she-cat. "What are you doing little one?"

"That's my kit." Luna growled, leaping to her paws. "Who are you?"

"My name is Streamstar." The she-cat replied calmly. "You're on Riverclan territory, so I would recommend losing the attitude unless you want to lose your ears."

Luna took a deep breath and sat down. "My name is Luna; I can't care for my kit anymore. Would you mind caring for her?"

"What would Riverclan gain by having this tiny kit?"

Luna breathed a sigh of relief. "She's one moon old. You can reteach anything she already knows. Also, I know you only have one kit in the entire clan, and he's even smaller than my kit, Lilykit. I know he's three moons old and is very sick, and I have a healthy kit that I am willing to give to your clan. Take her, please. I've heard about the clans and your clan is the best, so I want my only kit to be in Riverclan."

Streamstar nodded and led Lilykit away like Applestar had led Nightkit away. She turned and said the same thing Nightkit had said and Luna replied in the same way as before. She didn't think she could do this for Softkit. The gray and white kit reminded her too much of Fitz, but it had to be done.


	8. Chapter 7

"She's gone." Luna mewed to Bird, her voice shaking with sadness. "I think we should give Snowkit to Windclan tomorrow. I don't think I can handle giving three kits away in two sunrises."

Bird nodded, squinting to see Snowkit playing with Softkit in the growing darkness. She shuddered at the thought of having to give away her only kit. Luna went out and quickly caught two mice. She gave one to Bird and the other to the two kits left. She wasn't hungry so she laid down with her head on her paws and fell asleep. She woke around sunrise to a small paw prodding her.

"Wake up!"

She jolted to her paws and looked at the kit that had awakened her. It was Snowkit.

"I'm going now." He meowed, his eyes pooling with grief. "I'm going to miss you."

Luna licked his cheek gently and said a final goodbye. He walked slowly out of the den and followed Bird towards Windclan. Luna turned to her final kit and curled her body around Softkit's sleeping form. Bird and Snowkit padded along quietly, neither one knew what to say. Finally, Snowkit cleared his throat and spoke calmly to his mother. "I'm not going to see you again."

Bird just nodded, her throat was too tight with sadness. Snowkit knew how sad she was so he continued. "I know I will probably forget you because I'm only a moon old, but I really hope I don't. You're the best mother any kit could have." He stopped because he could hardly stand his mother's mournful star. She picked him up by his scruff and bounded across the Thunderpath. As soon as she made it across safely, she dropped him.

"How much farther?" Snowkit whined. He had obviously forgotten the mature speech he had just given.

"Not much longer." Bird mewed gently. They finally reached Windclan territory and Bird smelled something familiar.

_Mother_ a voice whispered in her head. She followed the scent and found a beautiful white she-cat sitting next to a small kit. Bird walked slowly up to the cat and noticed that the kit was drenched, and dead.

"Who's there?" The she-cat growled, whipping her head to face Bird. Bird stood still, trying to remember her mother's name.

_Her fur looks like the moon_

"Moonfur!" She meowed. Moonfur stared at her for a second, taking in the sight of a tattered brown tabby she-cat with eerily familiar yellow eyes. "Why do you have my mate's eyes?" She hissed.

"I'm your daughter." Bird stammered. "Did you really forget me?"

Moonfur's eyes lit up with recognition. "Is that really you Birdkit?"

"It's Bird now, but yes." She replied. "This is my kit, Snowkit."

She pointed at the light brown tabby and white tom beside her. Moonfur didn't seem like she cared about him. "This was my son, Kestrelkit." She glanced at the dark bundle beside her. "He was a moon old, but he just drowned. I got him out of the Riverclan river right before you got here."

"I'm sorry." Bird mewed quietly. She quickly explained her life and all about Clover. "Finally, I met Luna and we both had kits at the same time and they have the same father. I want my only kits, your kin, to grow up in Windclan." She took a deep breath and squeezed her eyes shut awaiting her mother's decision.

"Of course!" Moonfur exclaimed, shocked that her daughter even thought she had to ask for her mother's help. "Sure, no cat has really seen my two kits except for my mate, your father, and Snowkit could pass for one of mine."

Bird mewed a quick thanks. "I really appreciate this. Goodbye Snowkit, have a good life." She turned and started to leave her one and only kit.

"Wait!" Moonfur yowled. "Where are you going?"

Bird sighed and padded back to her family. "I'm not coming with you. The clans aren't the right place for me. I'm a loner." She left her mother, trying to forget the look of confusion and distress on her face. She finally got back to the den and noticed how distraught Luna was. "What is it?" She meowed, worry tingeing her tone. Luna sniffed the air frantically. "I can't find Softkit! I woke up and she was gone!"


	9. Chapter 8

Bird and Luna quickly followed the scent trail of Softkit towards Thunderclan territory. They bounded across the Thunderpath, not caring if there were any monsters coming. Fortunately, neither one got hit, and they raced through Thunderclan territory, stopping when the scent trail stopped at Snakerocks. There stood Luna's trembling light gray and white kit, facing a fierce looking adder. Luna stood in shock, not knowing what to do. She had never seen a snake before. Bird leaped forward to grab the kit by her scruff at the same time that a small black tom scooped Softkit out of the way of the adder. The large snake lunged forward and sank his fangs deep into Bird's body. She dropped onto her belly and the black cat killed the adder with a quick blow to the spine.

"No!" Luna gasped. Her best friend was lying on the ground trying to breathe, but the poison was spreading too quickly. She shuddered violently and was dead.

"I'm sorry." The black cat whispered. "I didn't know she was going to do that."

"It's okay." Luna hissed bitterly. "You only let my best friend die. It's fine."

The cat twitched his whiskers in confusion. "I just saved your daughter didn't I? You should be grateful that I even paid attention to rogues like you."

Luna's ears and tail drooped in defeat. "Yes, thank you, but I'm not a rogue. My father was full Thunderclan and my mother joined for a short while."

The tom's eyes flew open in shock. "You're Blackstripe and Brightflower's kit!"

Luna nodded slowly, not understanding why that was important to him.

"Blackstripe is my father." He explained. "That makes you my half-sister! I'm Smallstar by the way."

"I'm Luna. You're the leader of Thunderclan? Wow. Do you think you could raise Softkit? She's your kin."

"Yes, of course. Why can't you raise her?" Smallstar asked.

"I want her to be a clan cat." Luna meowed. She turned around and left her daughter and half-brother behind.

"Goodbye mommy!" Softkit called.

"Hush." Smallstar corrected gently. "She's not your mother anymore."

Luna's heart nearly burst with emotion and she wandered around aimlessly until she realized that the sun had set. She turned and saw two bright lights racing towards her.

_Two suns? Why are they back out? Wait, there's only one sun._

She blinked and saw a huge monster nearly on top of her. She started running, but it was too late. The monster snapped her neck like a twig and in a heartbeat, the loving mother of three was dead.


	10. Chapter 10

Thunderclan

Leader

Smallstar: small black tom; amber eyes

Deputy

Brightleaf: tortoiseshell she-cat; green eyes

Medicine Cat

Yellowstripe: pale ginger tom; amber eyes

Warriors

Whitefoot: huge white tom; blue eyes

Apprentice: Flamepaw

Sunstripe: ginger she-cat; amber eyes

Silvertail: silver tabby tom; blue eyes

Squirrelfur: brown tabby tom; green eyes

Mousenose: dark gray she-cat; blue eyes

Apprentice: Softpaw

Shrewtooth: black tom; green eyes

Darkfang: dark gray tabby she-cat; amber eyes

Apprentice: Tigerpaw

Apprentices

Tigerpaw: dark brown tabby tom; amber eyes

Flamepaw: dark ginger she-cat; light green eyes

Softpaw: light gray and white she-cat; green eyes

Queens

Thrushflight: black and white she-cat; amber eyes

Kit: Graykit

Sweetstep: pale tabby she-cat; amber eyes

Kit: Acornkit

Kits

Graykit: gray tom; green eyes

Acornkit: dark tabby tom; amber eyes

Riverclan

Leader

Streamstar: blue-gray she-cat; blue eyes

Apprentice: Lilypaw

Deputy

Blackfur: black tom; amber eyes

Medicine Cat

Leopardtail: golden tabby tom; amber eyes

Apprentice: Frostpaw

Warriors

Adderfur: pale tabby tom; amber eyes

Ashclaw: gray she-cat; green eyes

Apprentice: Fishpaw

Badgerstripe: black and white tom; amber eyes

Cedarfoot: dark ginger tom; green eyes

Apprentice: Echopaw

Oaktail: brown tabby tom; amber eyes

Daisypelt: cream she-cat; blue eyes

Dapplespot: tortoiseshell she-cat; green eyes

Apprentices

Echopaw: dark gray tabby she-cat; blue eyes

Fishpaw: reddish tom; amber eyes

Lilypaw: light gray she-cat; green eyes

Frostpaw: white she-cat; amber eyes

Queens

Goldenstripe: golden she-cat; amber eyes

Kit: Halfkit

Gingercloud: heavily pregnant pale ginger she-cat; amber eyes

Kits

Halfkit: black tom with a white tail tip; amber eyes

Windclan

Leader

Harestar: gray-brown tom; blue eyes

Deputy

Foxtail: dark ginger she-cat; dark green eyes

Apprentice: Snowpaw

Medicine Cat

Redclaw: ginger tom; amber eyes

Warriors

Mothtail: brown tabby tom; green eyes

Apprentice: Dovepaw

Reedwhisper: black she-cat; green eyes

Sundapple: tortoiseshell she-cat; amber eyes

Apprentice: Poppypaw

Dawnlight: pale tabby she-cat; blue eyes

Apprentice:Bluepaw

Sagefur: light brown tom; green eyes

Quickstep: lithe white tom; green eyes

Apprentices

Dovepaw: gray she-cat; green eyes

Bluepaw: blue-gray tom; blue eyes

Poppypaw: ginger she-cat; green eyes

Snowpaw: light brown tabby and white tom; yellow eyes

Elders

Moonfur: white she-cat; amber eyes

Shadowclan

Leader

Applestar: white tom; amber eyes

Deputy

Froghop: black tom; yellow eyes

Medicine Cat

Dusktail: dark gray she-cat; amber eyes

Warriors

Whitestripe: gray tom with white stripe; amber eyes

Apprentice: Pinepaw

Cherrystep: brown tabby she-cat; blue eyes

Cinderstream: gray she-cat; blue eyes

Apprentice: Wrenpaw

Owlflight: tabby tom; amber eyes

Creamtail: cream tom; green eyes

Apprentice: Nightpaw

Brownfur: dark brown tabby tom; amber eyes

Nightsong: dark gray she-cat; green eyes

Apprentices

Wrenpaw: light brown tabby she-cat; light green eyes

Pinepaw: dark ginger tom; amber eyes

Nightpaw: silver tabby tom with two black paws; amber eyes

Queens

Ivystream: tortoiseshell she-cat; green eyes

Kits: Honeykit, Grasskit

Kits

Honeykit: golden she-cat; blue eyes

Grasskit: brown tabby tom; amber eyes


	11. Chapter 11

"Up!" A rough voice growled. Nightpaw rolled out of his nest and looked up at his mentor, Creamtail.

"Up!" The tom repeated. Nightpaw groaned and got slowly to his paws. He hated dawn patrols.

"Hurry!" Creamtail hissed. Nightpaw blinked blearily and tripped over his brother, Pinepaw.

"Nightpaw," Pinepaw complained. "Just because you have to get up early doesn't mean I have to."

"Be quiet Pinepaw." Wrenpaw mumbled. "Go back to sleep."

Pinepaw grumbled to himself and fell back asleep. Nightpaw stumbled after his mentor and met Froghop, Cherrystep, and Owlflight.

"Let's go!" Cherrystep mewed excitedly. Nightpaw shook his head in disbelief. How could she be so perky so early? She pranced ahead of the patrol until Froghop growled for her to stay with the group and to act like a warrior. They had just gotten to the Thunderpath at the Thunderclan border when Owlflight swiveled his ears around. "Thunderclan patrol." He whispered. Nightpaw was definitely impressed with Owlflight's hearing skills, and now they could show Thunderclan who was boss. At the last gathering they had refused to admit that they had stolen prey. Personally, Nightpaw didn't think that they had stolen any prey, but he never gave up the opportunity for a fight, and now was his chance. The Shadowclan patrol crouched silently, waiting until they could cross the Thunderpath safely, and when they could, the five cats sprinted across. When they were across, the Thunderclan cats came into view. There was five of them, a dark gray she-cat, a ginger she-cat, a brown tabby tom, a black tom, and a smaller light gray and white she-cat. The smaller cat looked really familiar to Nightpaw, but he couldn't place his paw on how he knew her. She squinted her eyes at him, thinking the same thing.

"Shadowclan attack!" Froghop yowled angrily, leaping at the ginger she-cat.

"Thunderclan attack!" The dark gray she-cat yowled in reply. The smaller she-cat jumped forward towards Nightpaw and pinned him down. "Don't fight." She whispered. "I don't want to fight you. I'm going to claw you and you throw me off and follow me into the forest." She raked her claws down Nightpaw's ear and he held back the urge to claw her back, but he threw her off like he was supposed to. She started to run into the forest when the ginger she-cat yowled hoarsely. "Thunderclan retreat."

The cat blinked apologetically at Nightpaw and raced after her clanmates. Nightpaw growled inwardly, he really wanted to know who she was.

"Let's go." Cherrystep mewed to Nightpaw, blood seeping out of a wound on her cheek. "Wow, you hardly got hurt!" She gazed proudly at him and for the first time, Nightpaw noticed how pretty Cherrystep was.

"Thanks." He muttered shyly. "You fought really well."

Cherrystep dipped her head in thanks and they padded back to camp. When they made it back, Wrenpaw bounded up to Nightpaw. "I heard how well you fought!" She gushed. "You threw that Thunderclan cat at least four foxtails!"

Nightpaw licked his fur in embarrassment. Why were these she-cats so nice and attractive?

"Would you like to share a toad with me?" Wrenpaw meowed. Cherrystep shook her head in amusement and padded away, leaving Nightpaw and Wrenpaw alone.


	12. Chapter 12

Softpaw looked around wildly for the sound of the voice yowling. "Thunderclan retreat!"

She glanced at the mystery Shadowclan apprentice and ran away with her clanmates. They returned to camp bloody, beaten, and disgraced. While the other cats on the patrol reported the incident to Smallstar the other cats sulked, but Softpaw sat deep in thought. Somehow she knew that tom well enough to not want to hurt him.

"I heard you fought well." A silver tabby tom sneered. Softpaw flattened her ears in embarrassment; she hadn't helped her clan at all. She had been too concerned with the mystery tom.

"Leave her alone Silvertail." A huge white tom retorted sharply.

"I was just joking." Silvertail scoffed. "I know she did great!" He purred and rubbed his pelt gently against hers, making a shiver of delight course through the apprentices body. She liked both toms a lot. Silvertail was more exciting, but mean, while Whitefoot was sweet and caring, but a bit dull. She knew her mother, Sunstripe, wanted her to choose Whitefoot, as did her father, Squirrelfur, and she was close to choosing him, but she knew she would regret not choosing Silvertail.

"So do you want to go hunting with me?" Whitefoot repeated for the third time, while Silvertail was obviously trying to hold back a chuckle.

"Um, no thanks I already told Silvertail we could go." She replied distractedly. Whitefoot looked utterly crestfallen and Silvertail sat with a smug look on his face.

"Actually, I think I'll hunt by myself." She turned and bounded out of camp. She looked behind her to make sure neither tom was following her and slowed down. She sniffed the air and her mouth started watering immediately. Squirrel. She saw it not even two rabbit hops away. She crouched down and crept forward. She was about to pounce when a twig cracked behind her. The squirrel ran away up into a tree and Softpaw couldn't catch it.

"Foxdung!" She seethed, digging her claws into the soft earth. She heard a leaf crackle and whipped around to see who had ruined her meal.

"Sorry!" A silver tom with two black paws apologized. "I didn't mean to do that. What's your name? I have to know!"

"You're the mystery tom! I'm Softpaw!" The Thunderclan apprentice blurted. The mystery tom's whiskers were twitching. "Mystery tom? My name is Nightpaw."

Softpaw didn't recognize that name. "Was that all you wanted?"

Nightpaw nodded and left Softpaw alone. She shook her head in confusion. Why would he risk getting caught by a patrol to see her?

"Hi Softpaw."

Softpaw jumped to her paws. "Great Starclan! Silvertail you scared me!" Her heart was racing in embarrassment and surprise.

"I'm sorry." He replied coolly. Softpaw could never figure out his mood. "Are you happy to see me?" She asked. He shut his eyes for a long time and replied gently. "Yes, but it's hard to admit it. I don't like for others to see my sensitive side. It makes me less of a warrior."

"No it doesn't!" Softpaw protested. "I love that side of you." She flicked her ears back in embarrassment. She hadn't meant to say that.

"I love you too." Silvertail stuttered in surprise. Softpaw nodded happily and licked his nose gently.


	13. Chapter 13

"Stay off of our territory Riverclan!" A brown tabby tom yowled after a group of fleeing cats. He started to race after them, but a light brown tabby and white tom stopped him. "Mothtail, they're gone."

Mothtail turned and his green eyes flashed with anger. "They killed my mate, your mother, Snowpaw. Aren't you upset?"

Snowpaw nodded calmly. "It was her decision to try to fight the Riverclan tom. It wasn't his fault that she couldn't take the stress. Redclaw said that her heart gave out." He looked at Mothtail and saw the fire fading form his eyes.

"You're my son Snowpaw, I love you, but I don't agree with you." He shrugged and padded back to camp. Snowpaw sighed and trudged after him.

"What's wrong Snowpaw?" A blue-gray tom meowed in concern. Snowpaw visibly brightened at his friend's voice. "Oh nothing, but thanks for asking, Bluepaw. Would you like to go hunting before the gathering?"

Bluepaw nodded happily and they asked their mentors if they could go hunting together. Both Foxtail and Dawnlight said yes and the two young cats raced out of camp. They padded along chatting happily, totally forgetting about the reason they went out in the first place. Snowpaw sniffed the air. "Rabbit and Riverclan. Are you kidding me? It's fresh, and right after we beat them!"

Bluepaw copied Snowpaw and his eyes opened wide in alarm. "Blood! Not rabbit." He followed it with Snowpaw trailing behind him. He stopped suddenly and Snowpaw crashed into him and they tumbled down a pile of rocks. When they finally stopped rolling, Snowpaw laid there breathless for a few heartbeats. When he finally could breathe again he slowly got to his paws. He started to walk towards a puddle to get the grit out of his mouth, but he tripped over a furry rock. Wait that was a cat! Bluepaw lay still with blood trickling out of his nose. Snowpaw sniffed his friend and realized that he had been knocked out. He started to drag his best friend back up the pile when he heard a croaking mewl. "Help!"

He jumped and realized it was the cat they had smelled earlier. He looked around frantically to find it and saw a light gray she-cat lying in an awkward position behind a rock. Her right front leg was twisted at the wrong angle and was oozing blood.

"Are you okay?" He mewed in a frightened voice. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at him like he was stupid. "Are you mouse-brained? Obviously I'm not okay!"

Snowpaw cringed at her raspy voice. He stared at her leg and saw that that it was dislocated. He told her to stay still and pushed on her leg until he heard a click.

"Are you a medicine cat?" She asked. Snowpaw shook his head. "No my mother's sister is a medicine cat and she taught me a few things. I'm Snowpaw, what's your name?"

The pretty she-cat sat up and tested her leg gingerly on the ground. "Hey, it's fine! My name is Lilypaw. I should probably go back to camp now. Thanks Snowpaw, I hope I see you at tonight's gathering." She bounded up the pile of rocks and Snowpaw watched her until he couldn't see her anymore. He turned and saw Bluepaw staring at him with an accusing gaze. "Who was that?" The bluish tom growled jealously. Snowpaw explained and they padded back to camp to go see the medicine cat. Snowpaw tried, but he couldn't get Lilypaw off of his mind.


	14. Chapter 14

Lilypaw hurried out of Windclan territory and raced back to camp. As soon as the other cats realized she was there they crowded around her and Lilypaw's mother burst out of Streamstar's den. The cats saw Lilypaw was okay so they turned around without even talking to her.

"Great Starclan! You're covered in blood! I was so worried when you didn't come back with the other cats. What happened? Where were you?" Her mother covered Lilypaw with loving licks, trying to clean her up.

"Daisypelt!" Lilypaw whined. "I'm fine! A cat from Windclan saved me. His name is Snowpaw and my leg was dislocated but he fixed it!"

"Did you thank him?" A blue-gray she-cat meowed.

"Yes Streamstar, I did." Lilypaw answered her mentor. She looked to see if any other cats came to ask how she was doing, but no other cats stepped forward. Lilypaw knew she wasn't too popular within the clan, but she thought that some cat would talk to her. Daisypelt licked her daughter's head comfortingly. "Perhaps you'll make some friends at the gathering tonight. Just make sure you don't get too close."

Lilypaw's jaw fell open in disbelief. "You mean I actually get to go? Even though I didn't come back in time?"

Daisypelt nodded with assurance. "Of course, you were injured."

Lilypaw's whiskers twitched in excitement. She might get to see Snowpaw!

"Let's go!" Streamstar yowled. Lilypaw looked around and saw Oaktail, Blackfur, Leopardtail, Ashclaw, and Fishpaw padding after Streamstar. Lilypaw bounded after them and started talking to Fishpaw. "Hi! How have you been lately?" She stopped when he wouldn't look at her. "Why won't you ever talk to me?"

Fishpaw still wouldn't turn to look at her, but he replied. "You aren't normal. You don't follow the rules like you're supposed to and you never get into trouble. It's not fair. You're not anything special."

Lilypaw couldn't believe Fishpaw. He was Streamstar's son; he got all the extra privileges. He was probably just jealous of her because she spent most of her time with Streamstar. Lilypaw shook her head and ran ahead of him and walked along with Blackfur. He was the one cat that actually paid attention to her. When he noticed the younger cat his green eyes warmed from their usual minty stare. "Hi Lilypaw. I haven't seen you since the battle. I missed you."

They stopped and saw that they were at Fourtrees.

"Well I have to go sit with the other deputies. I want to finish this conversation later, okay?" Blackfur licked her awkwardly on the head and padded away leaving her alone. She looked around for some cats she knew and saw Snowpaw, but he was with a light gray and white cat and a silver tabby tom with two black paws. She slipped through the cats from the other clans and squeezed in beside Snowpaw. "Hello." She meowed brightly.

"Hi." Snowpaw meowed just as enthusiastically. "This is Nightpaw from Shadowclan." He pointed at the silver tom with his tail. "And this is Softpaw from Thunderclan." He gestured at the light gray and white she-cat. Lilypaw dipped her head in greetings. "I'm Lilypaw of Riverclan."

Softpaw muttered a quick hello and Lilypaw noticed that she was really pudgy. Thunderclan apprentices obviously didn't work as hard as Riverclan's. Softpaw noticed her critical star and looked at the ground. "I'm not fat, I'm expecting kits." She meowed miserably. Lilypaw felt really bad for the she-cat. She looked about the same age as herself so she moved closer and brushed her pelt comfortingly against Softpaw. She felt kind of protective of her.


	15. Chapter 15

Her secret was out. Softpaw couldn't keep it anymore and for some reason she trusted the three apprentices.

"How far along are you?" Lilypaw asked.

"I don't know. About a moon I think." Softpaw replied. She hadn't really been counting. She heard a gasp behind her and immediately recognized it. Silvertail. She turned and looked at him with her eyes opened wide in fear. He just stared back at her in amazement. "You mean I'm going to be a father?"

Softpaw nodded shakily. "Yes. You are, and I'm going to be a mother." She expected Silvertail to be happy, but he seemed angry.

"This is not good." He meowed in disappointment.

"I know, but aren't you kind of excited?" Softpaw asked.

"No."

"Gee thanks." Softpaw hissed, anger bubbling up inside of her. "I'm going to be a warrior in three moons and I'm going to have kits in one. It's going to cause some problems when you're not being supportive."

"Why?" Silvertail asked, genuinely confused.

"First of all, I won't become a warrior until my kits are apprenticed. I won't be able to train until they're out of the nursery. We'll be apprentices together."

Silvertail's whiskers twitched. He seemed to think it was kind of funny. Softpaw glared at him, he was making her extremely mad. "You have hardly spoken to me since I told you that I love you, which was a moon ago! I hope you're not expecting to be a part of these kits lives."

Silvertail shrugged and stalked away. Softpaw sighed and turned to her new friends. They all looked at her, but they didn't know what to say. Finally, the gathering was over and as the other cats were called over to their clans, Nightpaw whispered in Softpaw's ear. "I'll help you out if you need anything. Good luck." He gently touched noses with her and Softpaw bounded over to her clanmates. They all padded back to camp chattering happily, except for Softpaw. She glowered at Silvertail because he was flirting with Darkfang. Out of nowhere, Whitefoot slipped away from Brightleaf to walk beside Softpaw.

"Don't want to talk about it." She growled through gritted teeth. Whitefoot just looked at her mildly. "I know. I just want to know what's wrong."

"I'm having Silvertail's kits. That's the problem."

Whitefoot sighed in disappointment. "I was really hoping that wouldn't be it. I'm guessing he wasn't very mature about it."

Softpaw nodded. "He thought it would be funny that my kits and I would be apprentices at the same time."

"That's untrue." Whitefoot disagreed. "I'll train you myself once your kits are a moon old. That's about when they can eat fresh-kill. I'll even be their father if you want."

Softpaw purred and rubbed against the white tom. She finally remembered why she liked him so much.


	16. Chapter 16

Nightpaw's head was still reeling. He couldn't believe Softpaw was having kits as an apprentice! Even though she was about eight moons, Nightpaw thought it was way too early to have kits. He padded back to camp with his clanmates and curled up in his nest and fell asleep. He was crouched in the Shadowclan forest, about to pounce on a huge squirrel when a tail prodded him on the shoulder.

"What?" He seethed. He turned and immediately slapped his tail over his mouth when he saw her starry pelt. She gazed warmly at him and meowed in a lovely voice. "Hello Nightpaw. You may not remember me from your kit days, but I am Russetclaw. I watched over you when-."

"Of course I remember you. You're my mother!" Nightpaw interrupted. Russetclaw sat silently with sorrow reflecting in her eyes.

"Aren't you?" Nightpaw asked. The red she-cat slowly shook her head.

"You three new friends are tied deeply into your future. Keep them close." She began to fade and Nightpaw sat in confusion. How were his new friends that important? They were from different clans for Starclan's sake! He woke to Wrenpaw babbling about how she was becoming a warrior. He jumped to his paws and congratulated her. "Wow! You're only two moons older than me which means my warrior ceremony is coming up." He spun in circles excitedly.

"You won't become a warrior acting like that." Pinepaw mused. The three apprentices padded out into camp where Applestar had called a clan meeting. They had just sat down as Applestar meowed proudly to his daughter. "Come up to the front Wrenpaw."

She obliged and bounded towards her leader and father.

"Now Cinderstream, come up here too."

The dark gray she-cat stepped out of the crowd and stood beside her apprentice.

"Do you believe Wrenpaw has worked hard enough to become a warrior?"

Cinderstream nodded.

"Then, with Starclan's approval, I will name her Wrenstripe."

"Wrenstripe! Wrenstripe!" The clan yowled with Nightpaw leading. Wrenstripe stared down at him, overcome with emotion.

_I love you._ She mouthed. Nightpaw nodded and she leaped down and licked him gently on the nose. "I do love you."

"I know." He meowed, gazing at Cherrystep mournfully. She shrugged and turned away. Unfortunately, Wrenstripe caught the engagement and backed away from Nightpaw. "I knew it." She spat. "I knew I would never be as good as her." She raced out of camp and Nightpaw didn't try to follow her. Instead, he tried talking to Cherrystep, but she didn't want to talk back. Instead, he tried talking to Cherrystep, but she didn't want to talk back.

"Go after her." She meowed.

"No, I want you." Nightpaw replied. Cherrystep sighed in exasperation. "Go after her." She insisted. "Forget about me. It won't work."

Nightpaw blinked in disbelief and followed her glance. He saw Froghop staring at them with hatred glittering in his eyes.

"I'm going to leave now." Cherrystep mewed distractedly, not taking her eyes off the black tom. Nightpaw watched her pad away and lick Froghop lovingly, making his jealously disappear. Nightpaw wanted to go after Wrenstripe, but he would feel foolish after what just happened. He decided to go tell Snowpaw and Softpaw to meet him at Fourtrees at moonhigh. He crossed the Thunderpath into Thunderclan territory and hid behind a bush reeking of monsters, and waited until he heard a patrol coming. Surprisingly, he heard Softpaw's voice. He had thought she would be in the nursery. He crawled into the forest with his belly fur scraping the soft grass. He stopped and saw Softpaw with a big white tom and a ginger she-cat.

"Psst." He whispered. Softpaw spun around, but didn't see him. She shook her head and tried to catch up with the other two, but Nightpaw leaped out of his hiding spot and swatted her hind leg with his claws sheathed.

"What?" She hissed angrily, turning to look at him. "Stay on your own territory Nightpaw. I already have enough problems."

He blinked understandingly. "I know, but I have to see all three of you again together, before the gathering."

"I know, I feel the same way. Do you want me to tell Lilypaw?"

"Yes." Nightpaw replied. "Meet me at Fourtrees at moonhigh."

The pregnant apprentice nodded and left to rejoin her patrol.


	17. Chapter 17

Snowpaw sat in silence at Fourtrees. It was a still a while until moonhigh, but he had to get out of camp. He sat and remembered his conversation with Nightpaw.

"_How's it going?" Nightpaw asked._

"_Fine." Snowpaw replied. "Why are you here? The gathering was yesterday."_

"_I wanted to meet you and our other two friends tonight at Fourtrees at moonhigh." The Shadowclan apprentice explained. Snowpaw nodded and meowed a quick goodbye._

"I'm glad you came."

Snowpaw's heart was racing as he turned around. "Great Starclan, Lilypaw, you scared me."

"Sorry." She replied with a laugh. They both scented Softpaw and watched as the pretty light gray and white Thunderclan apprentice padded into the clearing. She joined them on the Great Rock and Snowpaw noticed a jealous glint in Lilypaw's eyes. He thought Lilypaw was pretty, but she wasn't even close to how pretty Softpaw was, even though she was pregnant.

"Hi." She meowed. Even her voice was prettier than Lilypaw's.

"Hi Softpaw. How are the kits?" Lilypaw asked, trying to make her feel uncomfortable. Softpaw's mouth formed a small circle and she replied with disappointment in her voice. "They're fine. I'm going to tell the clan that they're Whitefoot's. Now they'll have a father they can be proud of." She sighed sadly. "I just wish he was actually their father. He's so wonderful."

Lilypaw's eyes flashed with satisfaction and Snowpaw growled quietly at her. She stuck her tongue out at him and he chuckled at her. "You're acting like a kit." He turned around and saw Nightpaw trying to creep up behind him. "What are you doing Nightpaw?"

"Foxdung!" The black apprentice growled in frustration. "I was trying to sneak up on you!" He unsheathed his claws and scratched them against the Great Rock. Softpaw giggled softly at his immature behavior. "Wow Nightpaw, I thought Shadowclan warriors were supposed to be calm, cool, and collected."

Nightpaw pounced on her playfully and Snowpaw gasped. Softpaw smoothly rolled out from underneath him and sat up. "Watch the kits!"

Nightpaw froze in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry! I forgot and I can't get over an apprentice having kits."

Softpaw snorted and was about to reply when a misty figure appeared in front of the four apprentices. Softpaw stared in amazement at the pretty ginger and white she-cat with stars in her pelt. "Are you a Starclan warrior?"

The she-cat hesitated and replied. "Well, I was never a warrior, but I was welcome into Starclan to watch after my kits. It's hard to try to help them though, because if I help one it might hurt the others."

"How?" Lilypaw asked.

"They're all in different clans." Her gaze bore into their pelts.

"Us?" Nightpaw squeaked, his fur tingling with realization.

Snowpaw stared at Nightpaw. How had the Shadowclan warrior apprentice's thoughts gone to that?

"Three of you are mine." The Starclan cat meowed clearly.

"Which ones?" Nightpaw asked eagerly. Snowpaw didn't want to know if he wasn't clan-born.

"You, Lilypaw, and Softpaw."

Snowpaw breathed a sigh of relief. He was clan-born. He watched as the she-cat brushed her starry pelt against her three kits. Softpaw was stiff and didn't react, but Lilypaw shrunk away. Nightpaw touched her shoulder. "I think I remember you. Is your name Luna?"

"Yes!" The she-cat meowed in surprise. "Did you remember that from when I gave you to Applestar?"

Nightpaw shook his head, trying to remember. "No, I think a brown tabby was talking to you."

Softpaw's ears perked up. "Oh yeah! I remember her! What was her name? Something to do with birds, I think."

"That's right!" Luna mewed excitedly. "It was Bird! Snowpaw, she is your mother."

Lilypaw sat in silence with here eyes slitted. Finally she spoke. "Why did you give us away?"

"I'll just tell you guys the story." Luna replied. "Bird and I met and we both wanted kits, and we wanted to have them raised in the clans. My father was a Thunderclan warrior and my mother joined for a short time. My father was killed in battle and my mother left and had me. Bird was born in Windclan, but her mother, Moonfur, had to give her a loner because she couldn't care for her. Softpaw, Lilypaw, and Nightpaw, you three are part Thunderclan. Snowpaw, you are half Windclan. One other thing is that Smallstar is my half-brother, so you three come from a good bloodline."

The four apprentices sat in silence. None of them knew how to react to the information.

"Do we have to tell any cats?" Snowpaw asked anxiously.

"Oh no!" Luna replied. "You don't have to tell any cat. Your leaders are the only living cats that know about it. Your foster mothers all think you had other mothers that died."

Snowpaw looked around at his three friends. "Why am I here? We aren't all related."

"Oops!" Luna exclaimed. "You all have the same father."

"So we're sibling." Lilypaw clarified. Luna nodded and started to fade away. "Good luck my kits. You all have great destinies to fulfill."

Snowpaw looked at his two sisters and brother and saw them all staring down at the ground in shock. None of them were clan-born, but they all had destinies to fulfill? Lilypaw growled a quick goodbye and Softpaw mewed something about having to go see the medicine cat to check on her kits. Nightpaw touched noses with Snowpaw and whispered in his ear. "I'm glad you're my brother, I don't think I could handle those two by myself." He backed away with a twinkle in his eyes. Snowpaw turned and ran all the way back to Windclan, thinking the entire way._ Why me? And why them? Why can't we just be normal?_


	18. Chapter 18

"Lilypaw, I believe you have attained all of the skills necessary to become a warrior. You're warrior name will be Lilystream." Streamstar announced.

"Lilystream! Lilystream!" Blackfur and Daisypelt yowled. Lilystream had told Daisypelt that she wasn't her daughter, but the she-cat already knew. She told Lilystream that Streamstar was her mother, but she couldn't take care of Fishpaw and Lilystream at the same time because she didn't have enough milk. Lilystream had nodded, silently thanking her leader. She looked down at the clan and saw that none of the other cats even acknowledged her naming ceremony. She growled and padded over to her best friend and foster mother. "Thanks for cheering for me." She muttered. Blackfur licked her comfortingly on the head. "So what if you're not the most popular cat. I still love you."

Lilystream felt a warm, tingly felling inside of her. "I love you too Blackfur." She meowed happily. Someone called her name and she turned and saw Streamstar motioning for her to follow her into her den. She followed her leader and Streamstar sat and meowed for her to sit in a gruff voice. "Sit down Lilystream. I would like to talk to you about basically everything. First of all, you are not my daughter."

"I know." Lilystream replied. "Starclan sent my mother and she told me about it."

"Good." Streamstar sighed in relief. "I wasn't sure how you would take it. Anyways, I wanted to tell you my reasoning for naming you Lilystream. It was because I am on my last life and I do love you like a daughter and I want you to always remember me. It may seem selfish, but I don't care. I also want you to lead Riverclan in the future. Tomorrow I will make you a mentor. Your apprentice will be Halfkit. Gingercloud's kits won't be apprentices for three more moons, and I wanted you to have one of those kits, but I'm not going to last that long."

"Don't say that!" Lilystream protested. "You're going to be fine!"

Streamstar shook her and coughed roughly. "No, I'm too old, I won't make it. I just want you to lead, that's all."

"Okay." Lilystream whispered sadly. "I just am going to miss you. How will I make it without you?"

"I'm sure you'll find a way." Streamstar encouraged. "Your mother was an amazing cat. I've spoken to her in my dreams and she wishes she could have taken care of you, but she couldn't. Your brother and sister had died of an illness and she was afraid for you, so she asked me for help and I saw the potential in you. I couldn't help myself, I saw a little bit of me in you."

"Oh." Lilystream meowed. She had never would have thought of the lie that Luna had, but it made sense. Why would she tell the cat she was trying to give her kit that she had siblings in other clans? That would not be helpful. She licked her leader's shoulder respectfully and backed out of her den. She padded over to her new mate and rested her head on his shoulder. "Hi."

He looked sorrowfully at her. "Streamstar's dying isn't she?"

"Yes, and she wants me to lead the clan after you."

Blackfur's eyes widened slightly in surprise. "What if we want to have kits?"

"I guess we won't." She shrugged her shoulders. She shrank back a little back, expecting Blackfur to be really upset, but he just sat slumped over.

"Okay. I just wish we could."

"Me too." Lilystream started to feel really tired so she dragged her feet over to the warriors den with Blackfur trailing behind.


	19. Chapter 19

"Wow, Softpaw, your kits are beautiful." Yellowstripe meowed excitedly. "Who's the father?"

Softpaw hesitated, but answered with certainty in her voice. "Whitefoot. He's the father of my kits."

"Congratulations Softpaw, he's a wonderful father. Should I go get him?"

Softpaw nodded. "Yes. He should be by Smallstar's den."

Yellowstripe slipped out of the den and Softpaw looked down at her two kits.

"I love you already, my kits." She whispered to the small bundles of fur beside her belly. They nuzzled more towards her trying to get warm. She curled her body around them because she was worried about them. It was the middle of leaf-bare after all. Suddenly Whitefoot burst through the entrance of the nursery and licked Softpaw lovingly on the head. "They're beautiful! What are you naming them?"

Softpaw sat deep in thought for a couple heartbeats. "The tortoiseshell she-cat will be Birdkit." She felt warmth deep inside her body; she knew her mother would approve of the name. "What should we name our son?"

Whitefoot looked like he was glowing, he was so happy. "We should name him Cloudkit, for the black splash on his chest."

Softpaw nodded in approval. "It's perfect; it looks like a cloud on his white fur. He even looks a bit like you, what a lucky little rascal."

Whitefoot actually looked like he was going to burst with emotion. "This absolutely amazing, I never thought I would be a father."

_You aren't._ Softpaw thought, but she immediately reprimanded herself. _He is going to be their father, so he is one._ She kept arguing inwardly with herself and Whitefoot looked kind of freaked out at her facial expressions so he backed out of the nursery opening and left Softpaw alone with her thoughts and the kits. Finally she stopped arguing with herself and started thinking about useful things, like how lonely she was going to be. Thrushflight and Sweetstep were long gone out of the nursery. Acornkit and Graykit had become 'paws nearly a moon ago and would probably become warriors before Softpaw would. She closed her eyes and rested her head, trying to sleep, because she heard that she would need all the sleep she could get once her kits opened their eyes. She continued thinking and eventually drifted off to sleep.

Softpaw woke with a start as she felt coldness reaching her belly fur. She sat up and couldn't find her two kits. They were only fifteen days old and were already too much for her to handle by herself. "Cloudkit, Birdkit, it's not nice to hide from me."

The mischievous duo raced into the nursery and collapsed on the floor in laughter. Softpaw smelled herbs on them and her nostrils flared in anger and in shock. "What did you eat?" She demanded.

The two stopped laughing and stared at each other, daring one another to tell on the other. Softpaw was getting sick of their games, but she had them all figured out. "Oh well, I don't care. You can both die from eating deathberries." She sighed. Birdkit looked really worried, but Cloudkit looked like he wasn't going to fall for it.

"Did you eat those little black berries?"

Birdkit's eyes widened in fright and Cloudkit's eyes flashed guiltily. Apparently only Birdkit had eaten the poppy seeds.

"Well, I guess we'll find out when you fall asleep and don't wake up." Softpaw meowed carelessly. After a while, Birdkit's eyes started to droop and each blink looked like it took longer to keep her eyes open. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore and she collapsed to the floor in defeat.

"Oh no!" Cloudkit wailed. "She ate the deathberries! It's all my fault, I told her to!"

He raced out of the den and over to Whitefoot, who had heard the entire thing. He glanced exasperatedly at Softpaw and carried Cloudkit back into the nursery. "Why do you have to do that Softpaw?" He asked. Softpaw shrugged. "Well they're always getting into trouble, so I figure if I scare them enough they'll stop. And it's also kind of funny."

"It's not that funny when they wake everyone in camp up at night, when they think that the other is going to die from a stupid thing they did." He protested. Softpaw wrinkled her nose at him. "They stopped doing those stupid things, so obviously its working. She licked his nose and his gaze softened.

"I love you." He whispered quietly, and led her out of nursery and into the darkening forest, leaving the sleeping kits alone in the nursery.


	20. Chapter 20

Nightpaw looked around for his siblings among the sea of cats, but he saw no sign of any of them. He sighed and decided to sit by himself until the gathering started.

"Hello Nightpaw, how's it going?" A familiar voice mewed.

"Fine Lilypaw, how are you?" He replied, turning to face his sister.

"It's Lilystream now." She boasted.

"Congratulations!" Nightpaw meowed excitedly. "That's great! You wouldn't happen to have seen Softpaw or Snowpaw yet have you?"

Lilystream shook her head. "No, but none of Windclan are here yet. Guess what I heard."  
"I give up." Nightpaw sighed. She sounded a lot like the kits in his clan.

"Softpaw is having kits, again!"

Nightpaw's jaw dropped to the ground. "Great Starclan! Isn't that unhealthy?"

"Yes, very." Lilystream nodded. "I'm worried about her. Birdkit and Cloudkit are only a moon old."

"So that's what she named them. She named Birdkit after Bird?" Nightpaw asked.

"Shh!" Lilystream hissed quietly. "Don't bring that up."

They both felt eyes on the back of their pelts and turned to see Whitefoot staring at them. He padded over, and they were both amazed and frightened of the fierce Thunderclan warrior. "I heard you both speaking of my mate, Softpaw. I would like to clarify. She is expecting my kits, just like last time; no matter what kind of rumors were going around, the truth is what I'm telling you."

"We know Silvertail is the father of the two kits she already has." Snowpaw disagreed. "I'm sure they're lucky to have you though."

"How do you know that?" Whitefoot asked with a questioning gaze. The three siblings shared a knowing glance, each thinking the same thing. _Should we tell him? _Snowpaw nodded and so did Lilystream, so Nightpaw quietly explained them being siblings.

"So that explains how friendly you four are. I always thought it was strange that apprentices from different clans would talk so freely, but never gave away any information."

The tom didn't react the way Nightpaw, Lilystream, and Snowpaw believed, but they didn't mind. He padded back over to some of the older cats and continued his conversation with them.

"Well that went well." Lilystream meowed bitterly.

"What do you mean?" Nightpaw asked. "That went great!"

"He's not supposed to know. We were telling you not to say it." Snowpaw explained.

"Oh." Nightpaw murmured. "Sorry, but he won't tell any cat. He loves Softpaw too much to want to give away her secret."

The other two nodded and began listening to the gathering.

"Welcome." Smallstar meowed. "The prey runs well in Thunderclan. We have welcomed two new kits, born to Softpaw since the last gathering."

Whispers filled the silence that had been there before he announced that.

"We know that it is strange for an apprentice to have kits at that age, but we welcome them anyways. Even stranger, she is expecting kits again. It is considered high risk for her to have even more kits in such a short period of time, so we are taking every precaution we can to keep her safe until they are born. Other than that, Whitefoot's apprentice, Flamepaw has gotten her warrior name, Flameheart, and she guards the clan tonight in her silent vigil. We have also gained two new apprentices, Acornpaw and Graypaw. Their mentors are Squirrelfur and Shrewtooth, respectively. That is all for Thunderclan. Streamstar?"

"The prey runs well in Riverclan. Harestar?" She meowed quickly. Obviously nothing of interest had happened in Riverclan.

"A kit died." Lilystream whispered. "She was playing near the river and was washed away. I don't know why Streamstar didn't announce that, it was really important."

"Maybe it was so you didn't show any weakness. I mean, you let a kit play by the river." Nightpaw replied. Lilystream just growled and stared up at the Great Rock.

"Applestar?" Harestar finished.

_Darnit! We missed his announcement._ Nightpaw cursed himself silently.

"Don't worry. Nothing happened." Snowpaw grumbled. "Nothing interesting ever happens in Windclan."

"The prey runs well in Shadowclan. We have welcomed a new kit, Brownkit, and he will grow to be a strong warrior. Unfortunately, Cherrystep, one of our warriors, was killed by a rogue while she was hunting. The gathering is now over. Return to your clan territories and we will meet at the next moon." Applestar announced and jumped of the Great Rock. He led his warriors back to camp and Nightpaw followed them slowly. He didn't tell Lilystream and Snowpaw that he was having problems with Wrenstripe. He actually dreaded having to go talk to her, but he knew it was the right thing to do. He spotted her sitting by herself, eating a pigeon. He padded over to her and sat down.

"Hi Wrenstripe. How are you?" He muttered. She sat still and glared at him. "Why does it matter to you? I'll never be as good as Cherrystep, even though she's dead."

"That's not fair Wrenstripe. I loved her until the day you said you loved me. We would have never had a future together, but I have one with you and I want it." He replied in an even tone.

"Forget it." She growled sourly. "You're an ignorant nobody who doesn't deserve my attention."

"Forget you." Nightpaw snorted. "There are plenty of other she-cats in this clan that are interested in me."

He caught a flash of jealousy in her eyes, but she turned and carried her pigeon away. Nightpaw knew that no other cats really liked him that much, but she didn't. He loved her so much it made his heart hurt, and she felt the same way. He just had to wait until she admitted it to him.


	21. Chapter 21

"Wake up!" A voice whispered. "Wake up Snowpaw! It's important!"

Snowpaw grumbled and rolled over to see Bluepaw leaning over him. "What?"

"Harestar just called a clan meeting and we need to go." He meowed excitedly. Snowpaw pushed him out of the way and bounded over to Poppypaw.

"Welcome apprentices!" Harestar announced proudly. "Come up here."

The three apprentices shoved each other out of the way, trying to beat one another there. They skidded to a halt with Snowpaw in the lead.

"Do your mentors believe you have gained the skills necessary to become warriors?" He asked. When Sundapple, Dawnlight, and Foxtail nodded he continued. "Then I will give you your warrior names. Bluepaw, your warrior name is Bluestripe. Snowpaw, yours is Snowfall, and Poppypaw, yours is Poppynose." Congratulations."

"Bluestripe, Snowfall, Poppynose!" The clan yowled. The three apprentices were nearly bouncing with joy as they were surrounded by their clanmates.

"You three will be able to have your silent vigil together tonight." Harestar meowed. "Just remember to stay silent."

Snowfall laughed and looked towards the sunset. "When do we have to stay silent?"

"From when the sun sets to when it rises. You have a little while." Harestar replied. Snowfall nodded and padded over to touch noses with Poppynose. "We finally made it!" He whispered into her ear.

She nodded and licked him on the head. "Yes we did, together."

They pressed their pelts together and sat down. Bluestripe followed them and shouldered his way in between them. "We did do it all together!" He meowed jealously. Snowfall and Poppynose looked at each other awkwardly. Snowfall knew he had been neglecting his best friend for Poppynose, but he didn't think he had hurt his feelings that much. Bluestripe stared at them with a curled lip. "Sorry for interrupting." He spat. He growled at them as he turned away and ran away to Quickstep. Snowfall wrinkled his nose like he had smelled something bad. "Ugh, he knows I hate Quickstep. Why is he deciding to be friends with him now?"

Poppynose tried to calm him down. "He's upset about losing you as his best friend. He just wants you to pay more attention to him, and less to me."

"Well, if he wants me to pay more attention to him, he needs to stop talking to Quickstep." Snowfall sniffed.

"You're acting like a kit." Poppynose meowed. Snowfall eyes flashed with anger and he padded away from the ginger she-cat. He went to the camp entrance and sat, waiting until the sun was down. Poppynose and Bluestripe followed him and sat on each side of him. The three cats that had all been great friends only heartbeats before, didn't want to talk to each other ever again.


	22. Chapter 22

Lilystream sat in the medicine cat's den by her dying leader's side.

She had been watching over her for days, trying to catch a glimpse of what she used to be. Streamstar was unconscious for most of the time, but when she gained consciousness she would babble about previous battles she had won or lost. Lilystream was extremely worried about her, but there was nothing she could do about it.

"Riverclan, attack!" Streamstar croaked. "Teach those thieving Thunderclan warriors a lesson." She blinked and looked around in confusion.

"Streamstar?" Lilystream mewed gently. Streamstar stared at her with no recognition. "Yes, that's my name. Who are you?"

Lilystream sighed; Streamstar had forgotten almost everything since Lilystream had been born.

"I remember you. You're Darktail, my sister. I never understood why you were called Darktail because you're light gray."

Lilystream realized that Streamstar was confused and tried to play along. "You're right, that doesn't make very much sense."

Streamstar nodded. "Thank you for finally agreeing with me. You were never very agreeable. That was why I hated you."

Lilystream nearly gasped with disbelief. How could any cat hate their sister?

"I know it was wrong to hate you, but you were always so much better than me at everything. You were prettier than me, smarter than me, a better fighter than me. The only thing I was better at than you was hunting."

Lilystream knew exactly how Streamstar felt. That was how she felt about Softpaw.

"Finally, you were going to beat me at the thing I wanted most. Being deputy. But I knew if you were dead, you couldn't be deputy." Streamstar spat angrily. "That was why I killed you! And see? It worked out the way it should have. I'm leader and you're dead. I finally beat you."

Lilystream was jealous of her sister, but she would never kill her. It might have made a difference that they were in different clans, but killing her had never crossed Lilystream's mind. She felt a shiver go up her spine. Her leader had killed a cat for no reason. She stared at the frail old cat lying in front of her and couldn't imagine her ever killing any cat, even from another clan. Streamstar blinked and realization came into her eyes. "Lilystream! What are you doing here?"

Lilystream opened her mouth to reply but Streamstar breathed out slowly and didn't take another. She was dead. The once great Riverclan leader was dead. Lilystream stumbled out of the den, not comprehending what had just happened. She ran into Blackfur and dug her nose into his fur, trying to hide from the rest of the world. "Streamstar died."

He licked her fur comfortingly and replied gently. "We'll be fine. I'm the leader now, and you're my deputy. Everything will work out perfectly."

Lilystream purred happily. "Our dreams have come true. I'm expecting kits as well."

Blackfur backed away and stared at her, stunned. "What? You're having my kits?"

Lilystream nodded. "I thought you would be happy about this."

Blackfur shook his head. "No! I don't want kits."

"You don't want to have kits?" Lilystream asked.

"Not with you. You're not a Riverclan cat. Streamstar told me yesterday. She said you were from a rogue. I was going to tell you that I didn't want to be your mate anymore, but then you told me this." He sighed.

"Why did you want me to be your deputy?" Lilystream cried unhappily.

"You're going to be a great leader, but I just don't want to be with you anymore." He answered. Lilystream had no idea what he was talking about. He was willing to let an outsider be the next leader, but not his mate? She hissed angrily at him and turned away. He dug his claws into her back and she whipped around to face him. He clawed her down the side of her face and she felt the blood seeping out. She knew she was going to be scarred for life. Now she would never find a mate. Her life was ruined. She ran to the gorge and was about to jump, when she heard a voice behind her. She looked around, but she didn't see anybody.

"Don't give up your life because of a stupid tom." It whispered. "Your destiny is much greater than you think it is."

She blinked calmly and realized the voice. It was Streamstar.

**I feel like nobody reads this because nobody reviews… please do it! It would probably make me want to update more often during the week. I'm only doing it so often this week because its fall break and I don't have any volleyball practice.**


	23. Chapter 23

"Why are you so big Softpaw?" Cloudkit asked curiously.

"I'm going to give you some brothers or sisters." Softpaw replied. Birdkit sniffed her mother's belly. "I don't smell anybody in there!" She mewled disagreeably. Softpaw licked her daughter gently on the head. "You'll be able to see them in a few sunrises. Then you can meet them."

Birdkit shrugged and jumped on her brother's back. "Stinking Windclan cat! I'll teach you to stay off of our territory!" She pretended to claw him and bite his ear. Softpaw knew she had some prejudice towards cats in other clans, but she didn't think they should be playing like that. "Kits, if you're going to play like that, then you can't play as Thunderclan warriors."

"Okay." Birdkit sighed. "I'm Lilystream of Riverclan and I'm going to defeat you easily, you puny Windclan cat!" She yowled.

"I'm Snowfall of Windclan!" Cloudkit cried. "I'm going to defeat you, fishface!"

Softpaw hadn't realized that Snowpaw had become Snowfall. She licked her round belly and felt the kits kicking, it was time to eat. She squeezed out of the nursery entrance and started to pad over to the fresh-kill pile.

"Stop." A deep voice meowed. "Do not take another step."

Softpaw froze and turned around slowly. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw who it was. Tigerpaw purred and licked her on the top of the head. "Sorry I scared you, but you don't need to be getting your own food right now. You already have two kits and you're going to have more, so stop moving!" He commanded jokingly. Softpaw chuckled and sat down. "Well go get me some fresh-kill then!"

Tigerpaw purred again and padded over to the fresh-kill pile. He picked out a juicy looking vole and carried it over to his friend.

"Thanks." Softpaw mewed happily. Tigerpaw was so nice to her, even though she made so many mistakes. She knew that Tigerpaw was in love with her, but he knew she wouldn't return it, and her friendship seemed to be enough for him. Softpaw touched noses with him gently and carried the vole back into the nursery.

"Kits, stop fighting. I have a nice juicy vole for us to share." She meowed. Birdkit and Cloudkit stopped play-fighting and bounded over to their mother. "We don't want to share." Birdkit whined.

"Yeah. We want to share with each other, not you." Cloudkit agreed. Softpaw sighed in exasperation. "Fine, go get something off of the fresh-kill pile, but don't bother anybody. Get it and come straight back here."

The two kits cheered excitedly and raced each other to the fresh-kill pile. Softpaw ate the vole hungrily and lay down. She was drifting off into sleep when a cat prodded her in the stomach.

"Don't do that." She growled and opened her eyes a little bit. "Ugh, Silvertail. Go away."

Silvertail hissed quietly. "I just want some quality time with my kits."

"No." Softpaw replied firmly. "They are Whitefoot's kits, not yours. Please stay away from them."

Silvertail nodded understandingly. "I'm sorry. I made a stupid mistake not wanting to stay with you and now I have to live with it. I won't bother them anymore."

"Thank you." Softpaw meowed in surprise. He had really matured, but she had Whitefoot now and she didn't need him.


	24. Chapter 24

Nightpaw was still waiting for Wrenstripe to tell him that she loved him and it had been two moons. He had told Pinepaw about his thoughts on Wrenstripe and the tom had just laughed at him. Pinepaw had never been the most positive cat. Nightpaw finally figured out that Wrenstripe was not going to tell him so he decided to go tell her how he felt. "Wrenstripe, I love you." He meowed to himself, trying to practice how he should say it. "No, that's not right. Wrenstripe, I know I've already said that I love you and you didn't accept it, but please do. No, she won't think that's good enough. She's just going to hate me forever." He growled aloud.

"No. I won't hate you forever." Wrenstripe meowed quietly from behind him. Nightpaw jumped in surprise and turned around to face her. "You heard me?" He stuttered. Wrenstripe nodded happily and touched noses with him. "I love you and I always will. I never hated you; I just was upset with you. I felt really bad about myself because I wasn't as good as Cherrystep."

Nightpaw flicked his tail over her mouth. "Stop. You're way better than Cherrystep. I love you and she is gone, let's just drop it."

"Okay." Wrenstripe whispered.

"Why were you over here in the first place?" Nightpaw asked.

"Oh, I nearly forgot!" She exclaimed. "Applestar is going to call a clan meeting. You're getting your warrior name!"

Nightpaw licked her nose and they padded over to where the clan was beginning to gather.

"Aah, finally you're here Nightpaw. We were waiting for you two." Applestar meowed loudly, embarrassing the two younger cats. "Nightpaw and Pinepaw, your mentors believe you two are ready to become warriors. Is this true Creamtail and Whitestripe?"

The two cats nodded and Applestar continued. "Then I will give you two your warrior names. Nightpaw, your name is Nightclaw and Pinepaw, your name is Pinetail. Tonight you two need to have your silent vigil and will be welcomed as full warriors tomorrow."

"Nightclaw! Pinetail! Nightclaw! Pinetail!" The cats in the clan yowled. Wrenstripe gazed proudly at Nightclaw and he bounded over to her. They touched noses and began to share tongues.

"It's time to go." Pinetail whispered in Nightclaw's ear. Nightclaw meowed a quick goodbye and followed Pinetail over to the camp entrance. They sat down and listened to everything around them in silence. They were warriors now and they needed to act like it.


	25. Chapter 25

Snowfall was sharing tongues with Poppynose when Bluestripe stalked over towards them. Snowfall stopped mid-lick, Bluestripe was very upset.

"I need to speak with you in private." He meowed stiffly to Snowfall. The light brown tabby tom got to his paws and followed Bluestripe to a more private area of camp. Snowfall sat down and they sat in silence. Snowfall kept looking around awkwardly, but Bluestripe stared at him angrily. Bluestripe finally spoke and his voice shook. "I miss you, and you don't even care." He hung his head. "I didn't want to tell you because you seem so happy, but I hardly ever get to speak with you."

Snowfall had no idea that his friend felt that way. "I'm so sorry." He meowed sadly. "I didn't even notice that I wasn't paying attention to you. I'm really sorry. We can go hunting anytime we want; I'm sure Poppynose will be fine with it."

Bluestripe sighed and stared at the ground. "That's another thing I wanted to talk to you about. I love Poppynose as much as you do."

Snowfall widened his eyes apologetically. "Well, sorry you feel that way. Too bad she's my mate."

Bluestripe chuckled and licked Snowfall's nose gently. "I know, and I will always respect that. You're my best friend and I would never to anything to jeopardize that. I miss you too much when we don't talk to each other at all."

Snowfall blinked happily and they looked over at Poppynose playing with Reedwhisper's kits. They knocked her over and she laughed her lovely laugh. "Stop it Harekit! Stripekit, stop biting my tail!"

"She'll make a wonderful mother." Bluestripe meowed quietly. Snowfall nosed his shoulder. "Want to go hunting?" He asked.

Bluestripe nodded excitedly, so Snowfall padded over to Poppynose and told her they were going hunting. She nuzzled him lovingly and he bounded back over to Bluestripe.

"Let's go!" Bluestripe meowed happily. They padded out of camp and followed the scent trail of a rabbit. They got to the falls and they tried to pinpoint the scent, but it had disappeared. The scent of the water must have washed it away. Snowfall sniffed the air. "It's Thunderclan scent!"

"We are kind of close to the territory, maybe it drifted over." Bluestripe shrugged. "I know you're close with Softpaw, if other cats are as decent as her, Thunderclan cats are okay."

Snowfall shook his head. "Not many are as decent as her and her mate. I don't think we should just let this go. We should follow it."

Snowfall winced as another scent from Thunderclan wafted to his nose. They smelled of trees and undergrowth. Snowfall had no idea how they could stand being underneath trees all the time.

"It's getting stronger." Bluestripe whispered. The two toms crouched and kept following the scent. Snowfall heard a quiet argument going on.

"Shh, we're on a different clan's territory." Came a small meow.

"Ow! Don't bite me!" Came another small meow.

"I want to go back home." Yet another voice whined. Snowfall leaped out from where they were hiding. "What are you doing on Windclan territory?"


	26. Chapter 26

"Who are you?" Snowfall asked. The three Thunderclan kits stared at him with their eyes the size of their paws.

"I said, who are you?" He repeated. The kits didn't reply right away, but one of them looked a bit more courageous than the others. Finally, she stepped forward. "H-hello." She stuttered. "My name is Honeykit." She pointed with her tail at the small brown tabby tom behind her. "This is Smallkit, my brother. And the white tom is Lionkit. Sorry we were on your territory, but we wanted some adventure." Her voice strengthened as she finished her small announcement. Snowfall squinted his eyes at Lionkit. The small kit looked a lot like Whitefoot. "Who are your parents?"

"Whitefoot and Softpaw. Don't judge her." Smallkit growled. Snowfall chuckled quietly. "Don't worry; I like your mother a lot. She's one of my closest friends in a different clan." He was surprised that Smallkit was so defiant, yet so tiny. "You know, you should not be out of camp as kits, let alone another clan's territory. We're taking you back."

Smallkit lifted his chin. "I don't care, it was worth it."

"How old are you?" Bluestripe asked.

"One and a half moons." Lionkit meowed proudly. "We'll be apprentices soon, we're just practicing."

"You aren't apprentices yet, you cannot be out of camp or on my clan's territory. We're taking you back." Bluestripe mewed sternly. He picked up Lionkit by his scruff and Snowfall picked Smallkit up as well. They let Honeykit walk by herself because she hissed quietly at Snowfall when he tried to pick her up too. They carried the kits back onto Thunderclan territory and through the forest.

"Where's the camp at?" Bluestripe muttered quietly through Lionkit's thick white fur.

"It's not very far away." Honeykit replied knowingly. "Just go a little bit farther."

The Windclan cats shrugged and followed the golden she-cat into a bramble entrance.

"Here we are." She announced. They walked through it and were greeted by angry looking Thunderclan warriors.

"What are you doing in a Thunderclan camp?" An angry looking tortoiseshell she-cat growled. The other cats started to form a circle around the intruders and began to close in on them.

"They were the ones that stole our kits!" A silver tabby tom yowled. Snowfall rolled his eyes. "Why would we bring kits back to clan that we had just stolen them from?"

"So you admit it!" The tom hissed. Snowfall sighed when he saw his sister emerge from the nursery.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"We were just returning your kits, Softpaw." Snowfall replied in relief.

"Well thank you, they cause a lot of trouble around here. I wish they were as well-behaved as Birdkit and Cloudkit. They're not very good role models, but they act like most three and a half moon old kits. It's very tiring." She meowed wearily.

"Not too much information." Smallstar warned quietly. Softpaw nodded. "Come along kits." She turned and waited until her kits were following her to get back into the nursery. Smallstar dipped his head in thanks. "You two had better get back on your clan's territory. Silvertail and Shrewtooth will lead you two back onto your clan's territory."


	27. Chapter 27

Lilystream sat with the other deputies at the base of the Great Rock. The other three were talking to each other, but were acting like she was a disease. Brightleaf glance warily at her and that upset Lilystream. "What?" She hissed, baring her teeth.

"Nothing." Brightleaf meowed in surprise. "It's just that you're a new warrior and you just became deputy. There's something not right with that. You were also given an apprentice in the same ceremony that you became deputy." She stared into Lilystream's eyes and Lilystream dropped them in embarrassment. "I don't deserve it." She whispered sorrowfully. "Can I trust you not to tell any cat?"

Brightleaf nodded assuringly. "I know you're friends with Softpaw and she's my brother's mate. You can definitely trust me."

"Well Halfpaw is my apprentice, but he's only four moons old. Blackfur was my mate, but I'm expecting kits and he doesn't want them. Blackfur is making Dapplespot have Badgerstripe's kits, even though her mate is Adderfur. He is making cats mate with one another so we can have more kits and stronger ones too. And I have to give my kits to Ashclaw because she's expecting kits not too long before me. Our clan is just a mess!"

"Wait." Brightleaf meowed loudly. "You said Blackfur?"

Lilystream nodded slowly. "Yes, why?"

"I heard he had a nasty temper."

Lilystream turned the right side of her face away from the Thunderclan deputy, revealing an ugly scar near her eye. "I would say he does. This was because I told him I was having his kits."

Brightleaf purred sympathetically. "Riverclan is worse than Shadowclan."

Lilystream jumped back and hissed at her. "You know nothing! Leave me alone."

"That concludes the gathering." Blackfur announced. He jumped down from the Great Rock and padded over to Lilystream.

"Let's go." He snarled. Lilystream flinched and followed him all the way to the Moonstone. He left her at the entrance and she sat in silence, shivering with cold and fear.

_He can't become leader. _She thought desperately. _He'll destroy Riverclan. Please Starclan don't grant him leadership._

After a while, piercing yowls penetrated Lilystream's ears. She raced into the cave, but stopped instantly when she saw the glittering stones on the cave walls. She padded along slowly, staring at the breathtaking crystals. The smell of blood tinged the air, so Lilystream sped up. She stopped at the Moonstone and froze when she heard a gurgling noise. Blackfur lay in the shadows with one of the beautiful stones crushing him. "Help me." He whispered, sounding like he was gargling rocks. "Help me." He repeated. His chest fell and didn't rise again. The sweet smell of Lilystream's mother filled the cave. "Your prayer was heard." Luna breathed. Her starry pelt shimmered as she padded forward to touch noses with her daughter. "Starclan were listening. We never foresaw Blackfur's dreadful plans. He has been banished to a place we call the Dark Forest. It is for the cats that don't belong in Starclan."

"I don't want to be leader." Lilystream blurted. Luna blinked understandingly. "We know it's not your time yet. Cedarfoot will be leader. Go to your clan and tell them the good news."

She started fading away until Lilystream was alone with Blackfur's body. She dragged him out from under the rock and out of the sacred cave and piled rocks over him so no cat would know he was there. She sighed with relief when it was done and padded back to camp with them moon shining brightly overhead.


	28. Chapter 28

_Updated Allegiances_

**Thunderclan**

Leader

Smallstar: small black tom; amber eyes

Deputy

Brightleaf: tortoiseshell she-cat; green eyes

Medicine Cat

Yellowstripe: pale ginger tom; amber eyes

Apprentice: Graypaw

Warriors

Whitefoot: huge white tom; blue eyes

Silvertail: silver tabby tom; blue eyes

Mousenose: dark gray she-cat; blue eyes

Shrewtooth: black tom; green eyes

Darkfang: dark gray tabby she-cat; amber eyes

Tigerfoot: dark brown tabby tom; amber eyes

Apprentice: Acornpaw

Flameheart: dark ginger she-cat; light green eyes

Sweetstep: pale tabby she-cat; amber eyes

Thrushflight: black and white she-cat; amber eyes

Apprentices

Graypaw: gray tom; green eyes

Acornpaw: dark tabby tom; amber eyes

Queens

Softpaw: light gray and white she-cat; green eyes

Kits: Birdkit, Cloudkit, Smallkit, Honeykit, Lionkit

Kits

Birdkit: tortoiseshell she-cat; blue eyes

Cloudkit: white tom with a black mark on his chest shaped like a

cloud; green eyes

Smallkit: brown tabby tom; green eyes

Honeykit: golden she-cat; blue eyes

Lionkit: white tom; amber eyes

Elders

Sunstripe: ginger she-cat; amber eyes

Squirrelfur: brown tabby tom; green eyes

**Riverclan**

Leader

Oakstar: brown tabby tom; amber eyes

Deputy

Cedarfoot: dark ginger tom; green eyes

Medicine Cat

Leopardtail: golden tabby tom; amber eyes

Apprentice: Frostfoot

Warriors

Adderfur: pale tabby tom; amber eyes

Apprentice: Halfpaw

Badgerstripe: black and white tom; amber eyes

Dapplespot: tortoiseshell she-cat; green eyes

Echobreeze: dark gray tabby she-cat; blue eyes

Fishleap: reddish tom; amber eyes

Goldenstripe: golden she-cat; amber eyes

Apprentice: Yellowpaw

Gingercloud: pale ginger she-cat; amber eyes

Apprentices

Frostfoot: white she-cat; amber eyes

Halfpaw: black tom with a white tail tip; amber eyes

Yellowpaw: dark ginger tom; amber eyes

Queens

Ashclaw: gray she-cat; green eyes

Kits: Reedkit, Spottedkit

Lilystream: light gray she-cat; green eyes

Kits: Mistkit, Hailkit

Apprentices

Reedkit: smoky gray tom; amber eyes

Spottedkit: dappled she-cat; green eyes

Mistkit: light gray and white she-cat; yellow-green eyes

Hailkit: blue-gray tom; amber eyes

Elders

Daisypelt: cream she-cat; blue eyes

**Windclan**

Leader

Harestar: gray-brown tom; blue eyes

Deputy

Foxtail: dark ginger she-cat: dark green eyes

Medicine Cat

Redclaw: ginger tom; amber eyes

Warriors

Mothtail: brown tabby tom; green eyes

Apprentice: Dovepaw

Sundapple: tortoiseshell she-cat; amber eyes

Dawnlight: pale tabby she-cat; blue eyes

Sagefur: light brown tom; green eyes

Quickstep: lithe white tom; green eyes

Bluestripe: blue-gray tom; blue eyes

Poppynose: ginger she-cat; green eyes

Snowfall: light brown tabby and white tom; yellow eyes

Apprentices

Dovepaw: gray she-cat; green eyes

Queens

Reedwhisper: black she-cat; green eyes

Kits: Harekit, Stripekit

Kits

Harekit: gray-brown she-cat; amber eyes

Stripekit: light ginger tom; amber eyes

**Shadowclan**

Leader

Applestar: white tom; amber eyes

Deputy

Froghop: black tom; yellow eyes

Medicine Cat

Dusktail: dark gray she-cat; amber eyes

Warriors

Whitestripe: gray tom with a white stripe; amber eyes

Cinderstream: gray she-cat; blue eyes

Apprentice: Grasspaw

Owlflight: tabby tom; amber eyes

Creamtail: cream tom; green eyes

Brownfur: dark brown tabby tom; amber eyes

Apprentice: Honeypaw

Pinetail: dark ginger tom; amber eyes

Nightclaw: silver tabby tom with two black paws; amber eyes

Ivystream: tortoiseshell she-cat; green eyes

Apprentices

Honeypaw: golden she-cat; blue eyes

Grasspaw: brown tabby tom; amber eyes

Queens

Nightsong: dark gray she-cat; green eyes

Kit: Brownkit, Willowkit, Dawnkit

Kits

Brownkit: light brown tabby tom; blue eyes

Willowkit: white she-cat with ginger patches; green eyes

Dawnkit: black she-cat with a white chest and paws; amber eyes


	29. Chapter 29

Softpaw woke to see her five kits sleeping beside her belly. She blinked as a shape covered the entrance of the nursery and turned the den black.

"It's time." He whispered. Softpaw recognized Whitefoot's calm mew and nodded. He backed out of the small den and left Softpaw alone.

"Wake up." She breathed in Birdkit's ears.

"I don't want to." The small tortoiseshell groaned, her ice blue eyes glimmering. She rolled onto Cloudkit and he sat up instantly. "Great Starclan! You scared me Birdkit!"

Softpaw chuckled at the kit's reacting. "You two are becoming apprentices. Now."

Honeykit leaped to her paws. "We're becoming apprentices?"

"No mouse-brain." Smallkit muttered. "We're only two and a half moons old."

"Oh yeah."

Softpaw began licking Birdkit's fur so it would lay flat and the little kit sat, purring, savoring her last moments as a kit. When it was Cloudkit's turn, he kept mewing in protest until Birdkit pointed out that he didn't want to look sloppy when he was getting his mentor. Finally, Softpaw was done and led the two excited kits up to the Highrock. They sat together, both shivering. Birdkit was shivering with excitement, but Cloudkit shook with fear. Softpaw's heart nearly melted with adoration when she saw Birdkit whisper something in her brother's ear and then lick him comfortingly.

"Birdkit and Cloudkit." Smallstar began. He sounded strange because his voice was too powerful for his body. "You have reached the age of six moons and are ready to become apprentices. Birdkit, your mentor will be Mousenose because your mother didn't finish her apprenticeship with her."

Softpaw's ears burned with embarrassment, but she knew her daughter was in good paws.

"Cloudkit you will be apprenticed to Silvertail. He will use all of his knowledge to make you a wonderful warrior."

Softpaw gasped and her stomach sank to her paws. She stared shakily at her former mate and saw something glittering in his eyes. It wasn't love or pride; it was like Cloudkit was going to be his prey.

"The clan welcomes you two as Birdpaw and Cloudpaw."

The whole clan cheered as the two apprentices touched noses with their mentors. Softpaw hissed quietly to herself as Silvertail glanced gloatingly at her.

"What's wrong Softpaw?" Honeykit asked.

"Nothing." Softpaw mewed hastily. "I just have a bellyache."

Honeykit nodded and led her mother towards the medicine cat's den with her brother's trailing behind her. They entered the sweet-smelling den and were greeted by Graypaw.

"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"Her belly hurts." Smallkit replied confidently. Graypaw dipped his head, obviously flustered. "Um, well, yes, um, Yellowstripe is out collecting herbs. I-I don't remember." He blurted. Honeykit touched his nose with her tail tip. "I know you can remember." She encouraged. Graypaw shook his head as if he was clearing it. "You're right. I remember now." He padded to another part of the den and returned with a bundle of herbs. "I got you chervil, juniper berries, and watermint. I also brought a bit of lavender for you to smell, it's so you can calm down. Just smell it for a little while and it should calm your nerves."

"Thanks." Softpaw meowed gratefully. She lapped up the herbs and padded back out into the clearing so she could congratulate her older kits. On her way, she was stopped by Smallstar.

"Come into my den." He meowed gently. Softpaw followed him into the leader's den and sat down beside him.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Softpaw sighed and everything tumbled out of her mouth like a rushing waterfall. "Birdpaw and Cloudpaw are not Whitefoot's kits."

"Whose are they?" Smallstar gasped in surprise.

"Silvertail's. He didn't want them and now he has Cloudpaw as his apprentice. He'll poison his mind. Snowpaw can't-" She stopped, her eyes frozen open.

"What?"

"It was just a slip of the tongue." Softpaw explained.

"No it wasn't. He reminds you of some cat." Smallstar disagreed. "Who is it?"

"Snowfall." Softpaw wailed. "Cloudpaw is so much like him and I don't want that to change."

"Your mother and your son aren't the same cat." He whispered softly.

"I know, but I can't let him turn into Silvertail." Softpaw broke off, staring into her leader's eyes.

"Yes I know about your siblings. So do all the medicine cats. Only cats that Starclan wants to know have been informed of it. Don't worry, we still think of you as clanborn."

Softpaw closed her eyes and buried her face in Smallstar's fur. He flinched a little bit, but didn't make her move.

"Another thing that bothers me is the fact that I'm an apprentice and so are my kits." The light gray and white apprentice mumbled into her leader's fur. He chuckled and shrugged to get her off of him. "I would make you a warrior today, but I don't think you're ready to become one."

Softpaw wrinkled her nose disagreeably. "Yes I am!"

"No." Smallstar shook his head. "You and Brightleaf will go train for today, and you can go to the gathering tonight as well. Your kits can visit the elders too. Squirrelfur and Sunstripe could use the company. Also, don't worry about Cloudpaw. Everything will work out fine, Starclan-willing."

Softpaw nodded and bounded out of the den. After she got her three kits into the elders den she left with Brightleaf.

"Okay, first we'll go to the Great Sycamore, then the Sandy Hollow, and finally we'll hunt for a while." Brightleaf thought aloud. Softpaw dipped her head in agreement and they padded quickly and quietly to the Great Sycamore. Softpaw looked up at the old tree and thought it was taller than the last time she'd seen it.

"Climb." Brightleaf urged. Softpaw gulped and started climbing. She didn't look down and leaped from branch to branch until Brightleaf yowled. "Stop!"

Softpaw glanced down and saw how high she was. She squeezed her eyes shut and felt herself swaying back and forth. She heard the branch snap and her eyes flew open. She was falling.


	30. Chapter 30

"The cats going to the gathering tonight are Nightclaw, Froghop, Dusktail, Creamtail, and Pinetail." Applestar announced. Nightclaw sighed with relief. He really hoped Lilystream and Snowfall would be there. He followed the five other cats going to the gathering to Fourtrees, keeping to himself. Last sunrise, Wrenstripe had giver birth to their two kits, Dawnkit and Willowkit. Unfortunately, Wrenstripe was going to have three kits, but something went wrong with the last one and they both died. Nightclaw was still in disbelief that his love was gone, but he had two daughters. He knew he wouldn't be able to face his kits until he got over Wrenstripe because he didn't want to hate them. They would basically be without a father and mother for a while. He smelled the other clans so he perked up a bit. He padded over to the normal meeting spot and surprised to see Snowfall and  
Softpaw. The last time he had seen Softpaw was seven moons ago.

"Hello!" He nodded happily, touching noses lovingly with Nightclaw. He stiffened and she backed away slowly. "Sorry." She whispered. "I've just missed you two so much! Anyways," She raised her voice back up to normal level. "Today I was out with Brightleaf, training, and I had to climb the Great Sycamore. I got all the way to the top, but then I fell! I was almost to the ground I finally my claws on a branch! I tore one out, but I'm fine."

Nightclaw's jaw fell open. "You almost died!"

Softpaw shrugged. "I didn't."

The three sat in silence for a few moments when they noticed a Riverclan she-cat staring at them. She blinked and padded over to the siblings. "Hello, I'm Echobreeze . Lilystream wanted me to tell you three that she is fine, and she had her kits."

Nightclaw felt a sharp pang of sorrow as the she-cat walked away. His heart ached at the thought of kits.

"How are your kits?" Snowfall asked.

"Fine." Nightclaw and Softpaw replied at the same time. Softpaw glanced at him with a curious flint in her eyes. She opened her mouth to say something, but the clan leaders called for the gathering to begin.

"Cat's of all clans!" Oakstar yowled.

"Who's that?" Softpaw whispered.

"Oakstar, the new Riverclan leader." Nightclaw whispered back. Several cats turned around and hissed at them, so Softpaw clamped her mouth shut and they started listening to the leaders.

"Also, Riverclan have welcomed two new kits to Lilystream and the prey is running well." Oakstar stepped back and motioned for another leader to make their announcements.

"What happened to Streamstar? Nobody tells me anything." Softpaw complained. More cats turned around to hiss their disapproval, so Nightclaw waited until they turned around to reply. As he started speaking a large Riverclan tom bared his teeth at them and hissed. "Shut up or I'll make you."

"So do it." Nightclaw growled. When the tom turned back to face the Great Rock, Nightclaw continued his explanation. "Streamstar died, but when Blackfur went to the Moonstone he didn't come back. Only Lilystream knows what happened, but she came back and said that Starclan wanted Oakstar to be the leader."

"I think he's dead and Starclan had something to do with it." Snowfall meowed quietly.

"Snowfall!" Harestar yowled angrily. "You and those two others have been meowed constantly since the gathering started. I believe you three should be sent home. To be welcome at the gathering you need to behave like the warriors you are, not apprentices."

Softpaw opened her mouth to give a smart reply, but Nightclaw slapped his tail over it.

"I agree and so does Applestar." Smallstar meowed. "Go home Softpaw. You too, Nightclaw and Snowfall. We will deal with you when we arrive later."

Nightclaw slumped his shoulders and padded out of Fourtrees followed by his brother and sister.

"Bye." He meowed coldly.

"Bye." They replied.


	31. Chapter 31

As Snowfall finished getting the ticks off the elders he dropped the ball of moss soaked in mouse bile. He was still being punished for talking too much at the gathering. Poppynose chuckled as she padded past him to the fresh-kill pile. Snowfall sighed and lay down on his belly. He licked his paws and then remembered the mouse bile as the horrible taste filled his mouth. He sprinted over to the fresh-kill pile and grabbed the first thing he saw. The rabbit's flavors seeped onto his tongue and covered the disgusting taste.

"I knew you would do that." Poppynose giggled. Snowfall shook his head around, trying to get the thought that he had just licked mouse bile out of his mind. He stuck his tongue out at his mate like he was an apprentice and Harestar caught it out of the corner of his eye. Snowfall froze, he already had five moons of apprentice duty, as well as not being able to go to the gatherings and he didn't want anything else added onto it. Harestar glanced at the prey beside Snowfall and then the moss ball and his gaze lightened from anger to amusement. "Don't lick your paws clean after you've used mouse bile, wash them clean in water."

Snowfall dipped his head in thanks and was leaving to wash off his paws when Poppynose spoke. "I think he's been punished enough. From what I heard, he only spoke once. Nightclaw and Softpaw did all the talking."

"This is true." Harestar agreed. "Okay, Snowfall, you're back to being a warrior. As your first warrior task, I would like you to join my patrol and I in a raid of Shadowclan. They've been stealing our prey and need to be taught a lesson."

Snowfall gulped and nodded. What if it came down to him and Nightclaw? He followed his leader and the rest of the patrol out of camp and to the Thunderpath. They crossed it quickly and lay behind some bushes to wait for a patrol. Not too much later, they heard voices.

"I smell Windclan." Once cat meowed and Snowfall recognized it as Cinderstream. Two other cats replied and Snowfall recognized them as Froghop and Whitestripe. He sighed in relief because Nightclaw wasn't there, and Windclan had one more cat there than Shadowclan did. Harestar gave the signal and Snowfall burst out of his hiding spot with Sagefur and Foxtail alongside him.

"Attack!" Harestar yowled. Snowfall blinked in disbelief when he saw three more Shadowclan cats behind the original three. Snowfall's stomach dropped when he saw Nightclaw advancing menacingly toward him. As the other cats began clawing and scratching one another, the two brothers circled each other slowly.

"They ordered me to fight you." Nightclaw whispered. Snowfall nodded and they jumped at each other with claws sheathed. They rolled over and over until they were in the bushes.

"Why were you and your clanmates stealing our prey?" Snowfall asked. Nightclaw shrugged. "I think they just wanted to prove that they were better than you."

Snowfall nodded angrily. "All the clans think that Windclan are weak, but we're not."

"We should probably get back into the battle." Nightclaw whispered. "We look like we didn't battle at all. You claw me and then I'll claw you."

"Where do you want it?"

Nightclaw wrinkled his nose in disapproval, but replied. "On my shoulder, not too deep, and then my back. Don't make it hurt too much."

Snowfall nodded and slashed Nightclaw quickly on the shoulder. The silver tom winced, but didn't make a sound. Snowfall sliced him down his back and that made Nightclaw react.

"Foxdung." He growled. "That hurts. Where do you want it?"

"Nowhere, I have to impress the she-cats back at camp you know?" Snowfall meowed jokingly. Nightclaw snorted and slashed his side, hard. Snowfall yowled and they heard Froghop yowling too.

"Shadowclan retreat!"  
Nightclaw shrugged. "Now you guys have some self-confidence. See you later Snowfall."


	32. Chapter 32

Lilystream lay in the nursery with her two kits. They were seven sunrises old and were going to be opening their eyes at any time. She sighed, thinking about her kits' father. Fortunately they would never know him. Next to Lilystream lay Ashclaw with her two kits Spottedkit and Reedkit. They were a little over a moon old and they were the most troublesome kits Lilystream had ever met. She felt one of the kits moving and saw that it was her blue-gray tom. He opened his eyes and Lilystream's heart lurched. She had seen Ashclaw's kits open their eyes and they looked nothing like him. His amber eyes looked dazed and he couldn't focus on anything. Lilystream closed her eyes and tried to remember how anything could have gone wrong. Unfortunately, Lilystream had no idea what it could have been. Maybe Blackfur was punishing her from the Dark Forest.

"What's your name?" The little tom asked. Lilystream swallowed the lump in her throat and replied. "Lilystream. I'm your mother."

"What's my name?" He asked politely.

"I don't know yet. Go back to sleep, young one." Lilystream croaked. The little kit shrugged and lay back down beside his sister. Lilystream waited until his breaths slowed.

_Why have you done this Blackfur? _She thought angrily.

"It was not his doing." A voice whispered. She saw a shimmery shape nod and disappear.

"Hi! You're Lilystream right?" Lilystream's light gray and white she-cat asked, her yellow-green eyes shining with excitement. Lilystream nodded happily. One of her kits was normal! The kit bounded out of the nursery and stopped in amazement. "Wow." She breathed.

"That's mist." Lilystream explained.

"I love it." Her daughter gushed.

"It's always misty outside before it hails."

"What's hail?" The small kit questioned.

"Hard things that fall on you and hurt." Lilystream chuckled. "That's it. I will name you Mistkit and your brother Hailkit."

They padded back into the nursery and sat quietly, waiting for Hailkit to wake up. Finally he sat up. "Who are you?"

"You already know me." Lilystream meowed gently.

"Liar, I don't know you." Hailkit wailed. Lilystream felt a cold shiver go down her spine.

"As it is in nature, the way it will be with your kits. Mist will come before Hail, at all costs." The same voice from earlier whispered. It was Streamstar. Lilystream's heart sank with disappointment. Her kits were part of a prophecy. One was destined for greatness, while one would suffer greatly.


	33. Chapter 33

Softpaw was almost back to being an apprentice. She had all the responsibilities of one, but she didn't have a set mentor. She would normally train with whoever she could, and she also slept in the nursery. That part was her decision though, she was trying to get Birdpaw and Cloudpaw to be more dependent and that wouldn't happen if she still slept in the same den as them. She rolled out of her nest and padded out into the still dark camp. It was easy to tell that it was time for leaf-bare to begin. The sun rose later and set earlier, and there was a slight nip to the air. Softpaw sniffed around and noticed that no cat was guarding the camp entrance. Silvertail's scent was fading away; he hadn't been there for a while.

"Ugh, now where's he gone?" She growled to herself. A sharp hooked claw caught her throat and she spun around to see Silvertail with his teeth bared. "What? You don't trust me? I can tell you think I would sell out the clan, but I would never. However, I would sell you out in a heartbeat." The hatred in his voice nearly singed Softpaw's fur.

"Why?" She spat back. "I've never done anything wrong to you."

"Yes you did!" He hissed. "You had my kits and never let me see them. The first time I ever had a conversation with Cloudpaw was when he was apprenticed. You need to pay for what you did to me!"

Softpaw blinked in disbelief. He had only asked to speak with them once, and when she had said no, he dropped it. "The kits will never know that you're their father. They'll have one they can be proud of."

Silvertail chuckled spitefully. "Not for much longer."

"Whitefoot's not our father?" Cloupaw squeaked, crawling out of the shadows. Softpaw shook her head slowly.

"I knew it!" Cloudpaw hissed. "He never looked at us like the other three."

Silvertail crouched down into a battle position and Cloudpaw followed suit.

"I knew he was right about you." The white tome meowed. Softpaw knew she was a great fighter, but she never wanted to battle a clanmate. Silvertail bared his teeth at something behind Softpaw and Birdpaw was suddenly crouched beside her mother.

"What are you doing?" Cloudpaw growled.

"I know what's right and I'm going to fight for it." Birdpaw replied calmly. "He's poisoned your mind. Can't you see that?"

"This isn't over Softpaw." Silvertail whispered as other cats began to leave their dens. "It's only just begun."

Softpaw shivered. Her own son had turned against her.

"Attack! Riverclan are attacking!" Acornpaw yowled as he sped through the bramble barriers leading to the camp. Softpaw gasped as almost all of the Riverclan warriors raced into camp. She ran to the nursery, where her kits were mewling at her. She shoved them into the tiny den and followed quickly. She clawed a Riverclan she-cat's face as she tried to reach them. A brown tabby flash knocked the she-cat over and she ran away yowling with pain as the blood ran down from her throat. Tigerfoot appeared, breathless, but intact nonetheless.

"Need some help?" He meowed. Softpaw nodded and moved over so he could get in. Smallstar stuck his nose into the nursery. "Go get help from Shadowclan."

Softpaw sped out of the den and into camp. Fighting cats surrounded her, some Thunderclan and other Riverclan. She smelled a rabbity scent and recognized Windclan as well. It was one clan against two. She swerved around some battling cats and looked back once to make sure that no cat was following. She saw a blood-caked white bundle of fur and her heart skipped a beat. It was either Cloudpaw or Whitefoot. She was barreled over by a wiry Windclan tom and he scratched her right above her eyes, causing her own blood to blind her. Softpaw spat furiously and clawed at anything in front of her. She clawed him deep in the throat and he fell to the ground, spitting out clots of blood.

_Oh dear, _she thought. _I didn't need to kill him._

"Shadowclan attack!" Came a yowl. Softpaw breathed in relief as Applestar burst through the entrance with Nightclaw, Owlflight, Froghop, Brownfur, Whitestripe, and Creamtail close behind.


	34. Chapter 34

Nightclaw's heart raced as he led his clanmates to the Thunderclan camp. He and his siblings had a certain connection where they could tell if there was something wrong with another. When Nightclaw felt that something was wrong, the others heard a frog ribbet in their heads. When Softpaw had something wrong with her, they heard a bird chirp, a splash for Lilystream, and grass rustling for Snowfall. He had been eating a lizard with Froghop when he heard a bird chirping furiously.

"Did you hear that?" He asked. Froghop widened his eyes worriedly. "No. there was no sound."

"Thunderclan is in trouble." Nightclaw muttered.

"Who cares? They can fight their own battles." Froghop snorted.

"I don't think so."

Froghop rolled his eyes at his friend. "What, are you in love with one?" He mocked. Nightclaw thought quickly and nodded. "Yes, I love Softpaw. I'm worried she'll be hurt."

Froghop blinked seriously and padded over to Applestar to tell him. The white leader looked over the deputy's shoulder at Nightclaw. He knew about Nightclaw's siblings and meowed something.

"Nightclaw." Froghop motioned for Nightclaw to come over. Nightclaw started to pad over to the black tom and Applestar padded away.

"He's going to get a patrol." Froghop explained. Nightclaw blinked and was back in the forest. Applestar raced ahead of him and led the cats into the Thunderclan camp.

"Go after Riverclan and Windclan." Softpaw gasped. She was lying beside a dead Windclan warrior, blood seeping out of a wound on her side.

"I'm fine." She protested when Nightclaw tried to push her towards the medicine cat's den. "I've got to protect my kits."

Nightclaw shrugged and leapt onto the nearest cat.

"Great Starclan!" The cat growled. "Nightclaw it's me."

"Woops." Nightclaw apologized. "Sorry Snowfall." He clawed his half-brother and jumped onto another cat.

"Windclan retreat!" Some cat called.

"Riverclan too!" Oakstar yowled angrily. The battle was won. As the other clan cats ran out of Thunderclan territory, Nightclaw noticed how many bodies there were. All the clans had suffered losses. He padded over to Softpaw as she stared blankly at a dead white tom.

"Is it Cloudpaw?" He asked quietly.

"No." Softpaw replied, her voice sounding hollow. "It's Whitefoot. Silvertail said he wouldn't be alive for much longer and now he's dead."

Nightclaw licked her comfortingly, but was interrupted by Froghop. "We need to go." The black tom meowed gruffly, glaring at Softpaw.

"No, we need to leave a few cats behind to help." Applestar disagreed, padding up to the three with Smallstar beside him.

"Brownfur and Nightclaw will stay for a few sunrises to help rebuild."

"Thank you." Smallstar murmured gratefully. "Thunderclan owes you."

"Brownfur is injured badly." Froghop meowed.

"Then Nightclaw will stay on his own. We will trust Thunderclan to keep him safe." Applestar decided. He led the patrol of broken and bloody cats out of camp, leaving Nightclaw alone.

"Whatever cats are dead, we will return them back to their clans." Smallstar announced. "If they are alive we will hold them as prisoners."

Nightclaw as glad he wasn't one of those cats. He padded over to where Softpaw had gone, but he tripped over a cat in the growing darkness.

"Help me." The light brown tabby and white tom croaked, his blood pooling around him.

"Snowfall?"

**Please review people! I hardly get any reviews. Please please please review!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Thank you for reviewing, those of you that do. Please keep reading and I will keep writing!**

It had been one sunrise since the battle and Snowfall was still healing. Mothail, Sagefur, and himself were the only Windclan cats to not return to camp. Mothtail had died in the medicine cat's den last night and Sagefur had been killed in battle. Adderfur and Badgerstripe of Riverclan hadn't returned to their camp either. Adderfur had been found dead and Badgerstripe was still healing from his wounds. No Shadowclan cats had been killed at the battle, but some of them didn't look like they would be able to survive their wounds. Whitefoot and Sunstripe of Thunderclan had been killed and Mousenose, Birdpaw, and Cloudpaw were in the medicine cat's den. He had no idea how Softpaw would react if her old mentor and two of her kits died along with her foster mother and mate. He had heard that white fur had been found in between Whitefoot's claws and Cloudpaw was the only white cat there.

"We have finished the vigils for our dead warriors, Whitefoot and Sunstripe, may Starclan welcome them." Smallstar announced and Snowfall rolled towards the den entrance so he could hear better. "I think we need to have a couple warrior ceremonies too. Softpaw, you fought like a warrior and your naming ceremony is long overdue. Softpaw, your warrior name is Softpetal. The last one will be for Cloudpaw because we don't know if he will recover. Cloudpaw will be named Cloudspot. In other news, we are holding two warriors as prisoners. Snowfall and Badgerstripe will be staying with us until I think they should be allowed to return home. That is all. Let's keep rebuilding the camp and we can get everything done today." The Thunderclan leader leaped off of the big rock he was standing on and motioned for Softpetal and Nightclaw to follow him. Snowfall rolled back to his nest, trying to ignore the sharp pains from his numerous cuts and bruises. Graypaw, the medicine cat's apprentice had taken a bit of a liking to Snowfall and was taking great care of him. The young gray tom began to redress Snowfall's wounds as Smallstar, Softpetal, and Nightclaw squeezed into the increasingly small den.

"Softpetal, you will not be sitting in silence for tonight, we need you to help finish everything with the camp. I need to speak with you and Badgerstripe, and Cloudpaw." Smallstar meowed to Snowfall.

"Okay." Snowfall replied, hissing as Graypaw applied a poultice.

"It's too late now." Badgerstripe growled quietly. "He's dead. Cloudpaw is dead. He quit breathing right after you named him."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Graypaw whined. "I might have been able to do something for him."

Badgerstripe shrugged and went back to sleep.

"What did you want to talk to us about?" Snowfall asked, trying to change the subject.

"I wanted to know why your clans decided to attack ours. We did nothing wrong to either one of you." Smallstar explained.

"Our leaders wanted to prove that they could defeat you. Obviously that didn't work out too well." Snowfall sighed. "I don't care if you keep me here forever. I'm kind of sick of Windclan. I don't want to be there anymore."

"You can't leave!" Softpetal cried. "We've never known anything else. You couldn't survive."

"Before you continue this conversation, you should probably take it some place quieter." Smallstar interrupted. Snowfall sighed in pain as he got to his paws.

"You can go to my den." Smallstar meowed helpfully. The siblings padded out of the medicine cat's den and into the leader's den.

"So what's wrong with you?" Softpetal asked.

"Poppynose is having kits."

Softpetal blinked with confusion. "Isn't that good news?"

Snowfall shook his head angrily. "No, she's not sure if they're mine or Bluestripe's."

"Well you'll never know will you? You could just say that they're yours." Nightclaw mewed.

"No that wouldn't work because I would now. All I want are my own kits and I can't even have that. I'm such a mouse-brain! Bluestripe told me that he loved Poppynose and I never thought she would leave me for him." Snowfall wailed. "I told Poppynose that I hated her and now we're through."

"I'm so sorry." Softpetal whispered sadly. "I had no idea how hard a time you were having."

"It's nothing compared to your life." He replied. "Your mate died, your foster mother died, your son died, your kit and your old mentor are in the medicine cat's den. I know nothing about your pain."

Nightclaw squinted his eyes in thought. "We are all destined to fail. My mate died; Softpetal, your ex-mate is a horrible cat and your mate was probably killed by your son; Snowfall, your mate left you for your best friend; and Lilystream probably killed her mate. I think Starclan don't want us here anymore."

The cats sat silently, and Snowfall began to believe Nightclaw. Suddenly, Luna and Bird appeared, their starry pelts rippling angrily.

"No!" Luna snapped. "Do not throw away our hard work because you want to give up. Bird gave her life to save you, Softpetal. You three and Lilystream are destined for greatness! Not failure! You are all going to have great lives! Snowfall, sorry, but the kits aren't yours."

The tom's ears drooped, but the angry she-cat continued relentlessly. "Nightclaw, you have two wonderful kits, it wasn't their fault that Wrenstripe died, and it was her time. Softpetal, you are the most positive of the three of you here. You have a tom alive that loves you, in time you can love him too. Starclan won't tell you who killed Whitefoot, you will have to find that out from Cloudspot himself. Tomorrow night we will visit the Dark Forest and we will speak with your son. Your live will be great if you just give them time."

Bird nodded. "Snowfall, you can have kits with any she-cat you want, they all adore you. I swear you are all deaf and blind to the good things that surround you."

The two mothers shimmered and disappeared, leaving their stunned kits alone again.


	36. Chapter 36

Lilystream's kits were now two moons old and it was hard for her to wake up. Every morning she had to tell Hailkit who he was, who she was, and everything else. It was basically like he was stuck at seven sunrises old. Mistkit was becoming more adventurous and with Hailkit worshipping everything she did, Lilystream was getting worried. She hadn't seen her kit since she had woken up at dawn, and it was sunhigh now. She padded out into the clearing and saw Spottedkit and Reedkit rolling around.

"Where are Hailkit and Mistkit?" Lilystream asked worriedly.

"I don't know. They left camp a while ago." Reedkit shrugged carelessly.

"They're only kits! Why didn't you stop them?" Lilystream moaned. She caught a whiff of her kits and started following hteir scent. She padded on and on, but they were nowhere in sight. She got close to the river and heard a wail and then a splash. She burst through a group of tall grasses and saw Mistkit shivering, with a look of confusion in her eyes. They heard a gurgle and Lilystream gasped when she saw Hailkit floating down the river. She leaped into the icy water and swam as fast as she could to her son. He began sinking, but Lilystream grabbed him by his scruff and swam back to shore. She set him down gently and waited for him to breathe, but he never did.

"What did you do to him?" She hissed angrily at Mistkit. The small kit blinked in fear, but hen her gaze darkened. "I pushed him." She growled. "I hate him. He always gets all the attention and I'm sick of it!" The anger began to fade from her eyes and Lilystream felt a cold shiver go down her spine. "You could have just told me and I would have spent more time with you. You just killed your brother."

Mistkit sat with sorrow pooling in her eyes. "I'm sorry mommy."

"There's no getting around it." Lilystream meowed furiously. "You killed him."

Mistkit shuffled her paws uncomfortably. "When we take him back to camp do we have to say that I pushed him?"

Lilystream shook her head. "As much as I can't believe that you are more worried about getting in trouble than the fact that you killed your brother, no, we will tell them that he fell."

Mistkit nodded happily and Lilystream rolled her eyes angrily. She picked up the dead kit and carried him back to camp. She told everybody that he had fallen into the river and it seemed like a dark cloud had been lifted. Lilystream was the only cat who sat vigil for her son that night. When the sun rose, Daisypelt and Leopardtail buried the tiny bundle of fur.

"Get some rest." Oakstar meowed softly. Lilystream nodded sorrowfully and padded slowly to the nursery where Ashclaw sat with her two kits and Mistkit. The light gray and white she-cat saw her mother's face and buried her nose in Ashclaw's fur. Lilystream curled into a ball and fell asleep. A sweet breeze made her open her eyes and sit up in surprise. She was in a lush meadow with the moon shining brightly overhead.

"Hello." A cat whispered. Lilystream whipped her head around to see Luna, Bird, and Streamstar. She blinked in amazement. "Am I in Starclan? Am I dead?"

Streamstar shook her head. "No. We need you to speak with someone."

Lilystream squinted and saw a small shape forming.

"Hailkit?" She squeaked. His amber eyes were clear and he looked like a normal, healthy kit.

"Hi Lilystream." He mewed shyly.

"You should not have covered for your daughter." Luna meowed shrewdly. Lilystream felt a cold shiver race through her body. "I'm sorry Hailkit. I was in shock." She wailed. "The prophecy said Hailkit would have been the one that suffered."

Hailkit slowly shook his head. "The prophecy would have come true no matter what. Mistkit will suffer because all she wants is for you to love her, and even though you do she thinks you don't and nothing will change that. I was meant to die, but she wasn't supposed to kill me. All she had to do was wait a couple moons."

Lilystream was having a hard time understanding all of the information being thrown at her, but she nodded understandingly.

"That's all." Streamstar whispered and everything went black.


	37. Chapter 37

Softpetal breathed in shakily. Tonight she was supposed to go to the Dark Forest to speak with Cloudspot. "Let's go to sleep now." She meowed to her kits. After what seemed like moons of complaining, the kits finally curled up beside their mother's belly. Softpetal sighed with relief and shut her eyes.

"Softpetal?" Came a small mew. "Where did we come from?"

"Starclan." Softpetal growled quietly. "Go to sleep Honeykit."

"Birdpaw said I was part mouse." Smallkit complained.

"You are." Softpetal replied.

"Birdpaw said she ate deathberries and lived." Lionkit yowled.

"They were poppyseeds." Softpetal grumbled.

"I have to make dirt." Smallkit whined.

"I'm thirsty." Honeykit wailed.

"If you guys don't stop talking I'm going to take away your eating privileges for a moon." Softpetal snapped.

"Honeykit's on my tail." Lionkit whispered. Softpetal slapped his nose with her tail and her kits finally fell asleep. She felt darkness overcoming her and drifted off to sleep. She felt a cool breeze and opened her eyes. She saw a white tom padding towards her with a huge squirrel in his mouth. He dipped his head as he passed and padded over to a pretty black she-cat. They touched each other's noses gently and Softpetal's heart twisted sadly. Her mother bounded towards her from behind the two while they were sharing the squirrel.

"Hi." Softpaw muttered her eyes trained on her former mate and the new she-cat.

"Don't Whitefoot and Darkcloud look lovely togethere?" Luna meowed. "Darkcloud hasn't gotten close to any cat except him, and she's been here since before you were born."

"Oh yes. I love the fact that my mate is with another cat." Softpetal murmured sarcastically.

"Oh get over it." Luna snapped. "You won't be here for many more seasons. He needs someone."

Softpetal dragged her eyes off of the couple and realized that Luna was padding away from her. She raced after the ginger she-cat and they walked farther and farther away from the hunting grounds of Starclan. Softpetal shivered as the trees began to curve like claws. The moon looked cold and unforgiving and it was freezing.

"We can come here, but they can't go to Starclan." Luna meowed. "This is not a place you want to be sent."

Softpetal felt eyes watching her and looked around worriedly.

"There are many cats here, some ancient, some new, most forgotten. They may wish to speak with us, but we are here for one reason." Luna whispered. They continued on until Softpetal smelled the soft scent of her son. She spotted a set of eyes glimmering in a holly bush. "Cloudspot?" She mewed hopefully. The eyes blinked once and disappeared.

"We may not even find him tonight." Luna sighed. Softpetal growled angrily to herself and gasped as a nearly invisible she-cat stepped out of the holly bush where the eyes had just been.

"Greetings." She meowed, her voice hoarse as if it hadn't been used for many moons.

"Who are you?" Softpetal asked.

"Leafwhisper." The she-cat whispered. "You shouldn't be here."

Luna blinked calmly. "We have come with the permission of Starclan. What did you do to belong here?"

Leafwhisper took a deep breath and replied. "Thunderstar is my grandfather. He was the leader of Thunderclan when I was born and when he died there was a fight over the leadership. You see, we had no rule in the code that said the deputy was the next leader. One cat and I had a battle and I killed him, but I didn't become leader. He would have been a bad leader anyway, but I know I shouldn't have killed him."

"What happened next?" Softpetal probed curiously.

"Another cat proved to our clan that she could lead, so I let her. I died in battle a couple moons later and Starclan banished me here."

Leafwhisper finished.

"You poor thing." Softpetal comforted. "You don't belong with these other cats. Luna, can't we do something about this?"

"Oh no, I killed my clanmate, I belong here." Leafwhisper protested. Luna shook her head in disagreement. "You did it for your clan. It wasn't out of spite. I will consult the other cats in Starclan and you might be able to join us."

Leafwhisper's eyes opened up wide and she opened and shut her mouth silently. Finally she seemed to find her voice. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Softpetal's jaw dropped in shock. "Your coloring is back! Wow, you look a lot like me. Why were you so faded?"

"My fear made me blend into the background." She chuckled. "Perhaps we're related somehow. My daughter lived, but son is here. He walks with me sometimes."

"What's it like here?" Softpetal asked with morbid curiosity. Leafwhisper closed her eyes and breathed deeply. "You can smell prey, but there is none that you can find. The sun never shines and all hope you have about anything dies."

"That's awful." Softpetal meowed. "Why is your son here?"

"So many questions." Leafwhisper complained jokingly. Her voice had gained almost all of its strength back. "He's here because he is my son and his coloring was supposedly an omen of great destruction, so Starclan didn't welcome him, even though he was only an apprentice when he died."

"What's his name?" Softpetal asked.

"Cloudpaw." Leafwhisper replied. Softpetal felt a cold shiver go down her spine. "My son's name is Cloudspot."

"Oh you're so young!" Leafwhisper scolded, ignoring the fact that their sons had the same name. "How do you have a warrior for a son?"

Softpetal sighed. She hated explaining herself. "I had him and his sister as an apprentice."

"And her other three kits." Luna interrupted.

"Thanks." Softpetal groaned.

"You could probably find them together you know." Leafwhisper meowed helpfully. "Younger cats tend to find one another here, but not for long. We are destined to walk our paths alone."

"We need to go now." Luna whispered. Softpetal nodded in disappointment and turned to walk back to Starclan. She blinked and saw her son with a black tom with a white tail and paws. "Cloudspot?"

"Cloudpaw?" Leafwhisper echoed happily. Softpetal glanced at Luan and when the she-cat nodded, she touched noses with her son in greetings. "Hello. I came here to ask you something."

Cloudspot dipped his head. "You came to ask if I killed Whitefoot."

"Yes."

"I did." Cloudspot explained. "Silvertail told me that if I killed Whitefoot, I would have proven myself as his son. I wish I hadn't done it, but I deserve what I'm getting now."

"Wow." Luna shook her head in disbelief. "I guess I could put in a good word for all of you. You could probably all come to Starclan."

Softpetal licked her happily and woke up to reality.

"Softpetal! Honeykit won't leave me alone!"


	38. Chapter 38

Luna set her vole down on the pile of fresh-kill. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves and padded over to a group of former leaders. Most of them still didn't accept her very well because she wasn't a warrior, but Streamstar and a few other cats spoke with her quite often.

"Greetings." She mewed self-consciously, her voice squeaking as if she was a kit. "I have come to ask the cats of Starclan."

"What is it?" Streamstar replied curiously, pushing through the leaders so she was right in front of the ginger she-cat.

"I was wondering about the Dark Forest." Luna explained.

"What about it?" A creamy brown tom growled. "No cats from there are welcome here. I know you went there and some cats may have tricked you into sympathy, but don't believe them."

"But, Leafwhisper seemed so truthful." Luna protested. "So did Cloudspot."

"What did they tell you?" He pressed.

"Leafwhisper killed her clanmate because she and other cats were fighting over leadership and she knew he would be bad for the clan and Cloudspot only killed Whitefoot because he was told to by Silvertail."

The tom hissed quietly to himself. "I love you Luna, but don't fall for their acts."

"It wasn't acting!" Luna insisted. "You of all cats should know that, Creamstar. Did you think I was acting when I asked to join Starclan?"

"No, but that was different." Creamstar meowed firmly. "Leafwhisper changes her story every time a cat goes to the Dark Forest to speak with someone there. Cloudspot does feel bad for what he's done, but he killed Whitefoot because he was mad about not being told the truth."

Luna closed her eyes and sat in silence for a few moments. The other leaders stayed where they were with their tails twitching uncomfortably.

"So there's nothing we can do then?" She asked her eyes still shut.

Creamstar nodded and then realized that she couldn't see him. "Nothing that we want to do."

Luna's eyes opened and flashed angrily. "I knew you wouldn't care about my family and their welfare."

"You are my mate, Luna." Creamstar sighed. "They have become my family too, but they don't belong in Starclan."

"I think we should call a gathering of all the cats in Starclan and ask them what we should do." Luna spat. Creamstar looked around at the other leaders and when they all shrugged he nodded agreeably. "Fine, but don't get mad if things don't work out the way you want."

Many cats began to surround the once small group of cats.

"How did they get here so fast?" Luna whispered.

"You get a feeling that you need to be here when we call a gathering." Creamstar replied smugly. Luna rolled her eyes and shouldered him playfully. A large she-cat announced to the new cats what was going on and motioned for Luna to make an announcement. The ginger she-cat shuffled her feet uncomfortably, but joined the former leader in front of all the cats.

"Cats of Starclan." She began. "I believe my grandson does not belong in the Dark Forest and I think we should reevaluate putting some of the cats there."

"No way!" Some cat yowled. "They were put there because they belong there."

Multiple other cats meowed their approval of the cat's speech. Luna's ears drooped in defeat and Creamstar licked her shoulder comfortingly. "I'm sorry." He murmured. "Starclan have spoken."


	39. Chapter 39

Nightclaw was on his way back to Shadowclan territory with Silvertail, Brightleaf, and Softpetal making sure he didn't try to steal prey or do anything else.

"Hurry up." Silvertail complained. Nightclaw grunted and stumbled as Silvertail shoved him.

"Was that really necessary?" Softpetal asked in annoyance.

"Shut up." Silvertail replied. Nightclaw hissed and stopped walking.

"What is it?" Brightleaf meowed in concern. She was one of the cats that actually seemed to care about Nightclaw.

"Leave her alone." Nightclaw growled through gritted teeth. Silvertail clawed him across the nose, but Nightclaw didn't say anything.

"Are you in love with her?" The Thunderclan tom taunted. Nightclaw bared his teeth angrily and attacked Silvertail. As soon as they broke the skin Softpetal and Brightleaf pulled them away from one another.

"Go back to camp." Brightleaf ordered Silvertail. The silver tom took a step threateningly towards Nightclaw, his side oozing blood.

"Go!" Brightleaf ordered again, sounding even angrier than before. She hissed and hit him with her paw, claws sheathed. He blinked, dazed, and padded slowly back to camp.

"I think we can trust you." The Thunderclan deputy meowed kindly. "Softpetal and I will go back to camp and you can continue back to your territory. Thunderclan thank you for your help on rebuilding our camp and we trust you to not give away too many details about our clan."

Nightclaw dipped his head and continued on to his territory, waving goodbye with his tail. He crossed over the Thunderpath and opened his mouth to check for recent patrols. He tasted the grit of the Thunderpath and the stinking scent of monsters, but no patrols. It smelled as though there had been no patrols for two sunrises. He padded along silently until he reached his camp, where the air was tainted with then smell of death and sickness. He walked through the entrance and was horrified at the condition of his home. Warriors lay everywhere; the fresh-kill pile was nearly gone; queens and kits were circulating the warriors with the medicine cat, trying to get herbs to the warriors; and the cats that weren't injured had a haunted look in their eyes. He made his way through the camp and to the leader's den, unnoticed. He bumped into Pinetail and the tom blinked in surprise. "Nightclaw?" He meowed. "You're back already?"

"Yes. I just got here." Nightclaw replied. "I can see our clan needed my help more than Thunderclan did. How is everybody?"

Pinetail looked down in despair. "Brownfur died and Froghop is doing really badly. I don't know what we would do without him." Nightclaw jolted with surprise. "Froghop was fine when I last saw him. Where is he?"

Pinetail nodded towards the warriors den and Nightclaw padded hurriedly towards it. He saw Froghop laying still, his breath sounding garbled.

"Is that you Nightclaw?" He rasped weakly. Nightclaw nodded sadly and licked his best friend's shoulder. Applestar came up behind the toms and tapped Nightclaw on the shoulder. "Welcome home. I am sorry to say that Brownfur died, but I would like to make Honeypaw your apprentice. You are a great warrior and I know you will teach her wisely."

Nightclaw dipped his head in thanks and they padded out to the camp.

"Cats of Shadowclan." Applestar announced. "I have something to say. Brownfur has died an honorable death, but he has an apprentice that he left behind. Nightclaw has learned enough as a warrior to take over Honeypaw's apprenticeship. All of you continue getting better and our clan will be thriving in no time."

The clan cheered their approval, and even though it was weak, Nightclaw enjoyed it nonetheless. He touched noses with Honeypaw and a little bit of happiness crept back into her eyes. Nightclaw returned to where Froghop lay and the black tom looked up at him, excitement glittering in his eyes.

"Congratulations." He whispered hoarsely. "You deserve an apprentice."

They shared tongues for a while longer and Froghop finally fell asleep.

"Goodnight." Nightclaw mewed. He padded out of the warriors den into a group of tall grass and settled down and fell asleep. He woke to a loud wailing noise coming from the center of camp and raced to the source of the sound.

"What's wrong?" He asked, out of breath.

"It's Froghop." Pinetail replied sorrowfully. "He didn't make it."

Nightclaw's heart sank and he fell to the ground. "My best friend died and I wasn't there to say goodbye."

"His dying words were that you should be the next deputy." Applestar meowed gently from beside Nightclaw. "And I am determined to stand by his decision." The Shadowclan leader stood and yowled for the clan to come together for a clan meeting. "I have some bad news. Froghop died from the wounds inflicted on his from our most recent battle, and I believe that Nightclaw will be a wonderful deputy. May Starclan approve my decision and agree with it."


	40. Chapter 40

Snowfall had been in Thunderclan for a half-moon now. Badgerstripe had been returned to Riverclan, but Snowfall had decided to stay. Smallstar was beginning to trust him and was letting him sleep with the warriors and he could go on hunting patrols. He stopped thinking about Poppynose a couple of sunrises ago and was becoming close friends with Flameheart. She was a lot more fun to hang around than his former mate.

"Hey!" Came a voice. Snowfall jolted out of his thoughts to see Softpetal standing in front of him.

"What?" He growled jokingly.

"Tonight's the gathering." Softpetal replied seriously. "Would you like to go? Smallstar said you could if you wanted."

Snowfall was tempted to go, but he wasn't sure. "I don't know." He meowed hesitantly. "I'm not a member of the clan, so I probablye shouldn't go."

Softpetal shuffled her feet and looked hopefully at Snowfall. "Would you like to join Thunderclan?"

"Um, no, I'm sorry. It's just too soon." Snowfall meowed. "Maybe next moon."

Softpetal blinked understandingly. "The offer won't be there in a moon." She blinked again and padded away.

"Do you want to go hunting?" A cat asked from behind Snowfall.

"Sure." He replied, turning to see who it was. "Oh, hi Birdpaw. Can we take Flameheart with us?"

"Of course!" Birdpaw nodded fervently. Snowfall padded over to Flameheart and asked if she wanted to go, but she had already gone on one that day.

"Sorry Snowfall." She meowed. "I would go, but I have to take a break sometime."

They touched noses gently and Snowfall bounded back to Birdpaw. He was surprised to see Tigerfoot with her and shot her a questioning glance.

"He needed something to do." Birdpaw muttered defensively. Snowfall and Tigerfoot didn't get along because Tigerfoot thought that Snowfall and Softpetal were falling in love. The tabby tom glared at Snowfall for a second, but stopped when Birdpaw cleared her throat. Snowfall blinked and the three left the Thunderclan camp. Tigerfoot led them farther and farther away from camp. Eventually he stopped and Snowfall realized that they were near the Riverclan border. Tigerfoot sat down and Birdpaw stared at him strangely.

"Why did you stop here?" Snowfall questioned. "I smell no prey."

"I really need to speak with you." Tigerfoot confessed.

"What about?"

Tigerfoot sighed and opened his mouth to reply.

"Do Windclan not care about their warriors?" A Riverclan cat jeered from their territory.

"They have agreed that I will be returned soon." Snowfall called back. The toms across the river nodded and padded away, leaving the three alone.

"I want to talk about Softpetal." Tigerfoot meowed. Birdpaw started to leave, but Tigerfoot stopped her. "She's your mother. You should stay."

Birdpaw nodded cautiously and sat down.

"So, Softpetal." Tigerfoot continued. "I'm worried about her. I've loved her since the day I saw her lovely green eyes and I fear that you're taking my chance with her away."

The idea was so ridiculous that Snowfall burst out with laughter. "No, no, no, no. You can have her."

Tigerfoot's eyes brightened, but then darkened again. "What's wrong with her?" He demanded. "Nothing. That's what."

Snowfall took a step back with astonishment. "I didn't mean there was something wrong with her. She's my, well." He stopped.

"Your what?"

Snowfall gulped. "My best friend. It would be too weird being mates with her."

Tigerfoot sighed with relief and relaxed. "Well that changes everything. Will you help me win her over? It's been a half-moon since Whitefoot died and she hasn't shown any interest in me."

"You have to give her time." Snowfall snorted.

"Typical tom." Birdpaw complained under her breath. Tigerfoot and Snowfall glanced at each other and fell over with laughter.

"Great Starclan, Birdpaw, you just made my day." Tigerfoot gasped breathlessly.

"Me too!" Snowfall choked out. Birdpaw rolled her eyes and glared at them. "Sit up and shut up. My mother deserves the best and you are the best, Tigerfoot. You need to take your life seriously instead of acting like it's a joke all the time. You will have five new children and that's a big deal."

_Four_, Snowfall thought, but he didn't say it out loud. "Okay. Let's be serious now."

Tigerfoot nodded and calmed down. "So tell me what she likes and everything about her."

"Well, she likes everything. I don't really know." Snowfall shrugged. Tigerfoot's jaw dropped. "Are you serious? Thanks a lot."

Birdpaw batted his nose with her paw. "Just be yourself and she will love you. She already likes you a lot."

Tigerfoot dipped his head bashfully and Snowfall chuckled quietly. "I'm glad I have friends in this clan."


	41. Chapter 41

Lilystream growled quietly as Mistkit tumbled carelessly around with the other kits. She never acted like she had killed her brother and Lilystream's hatred for her grew more and more everyday. Mistkit stopped playing with the others and padded over to her mother. When she sat in front of her, Lilystream curled her lip with disgust. "Get away." She hissed. Mistkit opened her eyes wide with surprise. "Why? What have I done?"

"You killed your brother." Lilystream replied gruffly.

"Lilystream!" Ashclaw scolded angrily. "She did not kill her brother. It wasn't her fault that he fell."

Lilystream grumbled to herself and bounded away to the leader's den. Oakstar was on his way out and they ran head-on into each other.

"Great Starclan!" Oakstar exclaimed, shaking his head back and forth. "What were you in a hurry to do?"

"I want to leave the nursery." Lilystream burst out. "I can't stand Mistkit. I don't want her anymore."

"Why?"

Lilystream pawed the ground angrily. "She pushed Hailkit and doesn't even care."

Oakstar opened and closed his mouth wordlessly, not knowing what to say.

"Just keep me away from her." Lilystream begged.

"Okay." Oakstar replied with confusion. "You will go back to being a warrior and Ashclaw will take care of Mistkit until she becomes an apprentice."

Lilystream purred thankfully and took a deep breath of air. It was nice to be rid of that burden. She glanced over at Mistkit and saw the kit staring at her will loathing in her eyes. Lilystream bared her teeth at her and Mistkit turned away. Ashclaw shook her head in disappointment at Lilystream and rounded the kits up to put them into the nursery.

"Reedkit and Spottedkit will become apprentices soon and I would like for you to be the mentor of one of them. I will not tell you which, but you will have an apprentice within the next moon." Oakstar meowed from behind her. Lilystream turned around to thank him, but he was already walking away. She padded over to the medicine cat's den so she could speak with Frostfoot. The white she-cat bounded out of it before Lilystream could get there and followed a butterfly. Leopardtail followed his apprentice out, shaking his head with amusement. Suddenly a wasp landed on his nose. Lilystream shrieked as it stung Leopardtail and he fell to the ground.

"I'm fine." He muttered as Lilystream rushed towards him. "Plenty of cats have been stung before and they have been fine."

Lilystream stared at him, unsure, but she nodded and padded away.

"Good morning, Lilystream!" Frostfoot meowed happily. Lilystream turned and licked the she-cat on the cheek. "Good morning to you too. I haven't spoken with you for a while."

"I know." Frostfoot replied. "You know, I need some help gathering herbs for Leopardtail. Do you want to go with me?"

"Of course!" Lilystream chuckled. "I'm always good for an adventure. Do you remember all the trouble we got in as apprentices?"

"No." Frostfoot shook her head. "I remember all the trouble you got us in though. I was just thinking about this the other day, do you remember when we hid in the elder's den and scared Scratchear when he was coming back from making dirt?"

Lilystream nodded, trying to hold back her laugh. "Yes, and he fell over and you thought he was dead?"

Frostfoot lay down and rolled around with giggles erupting from her. "Oh yeah, he had just fainted. He was not happy with us when he came to."

They laughed together for a while and then decided to go out to gather the herbs. They gathered all the herbs they needed by sundown and made it back to camp before it was dark. Frostfoot gasped when they saw Leopardtail laying on the floor, gasping for breath, his face swollen.

"Great Starclan." Lilystream breathed.

"Help." Leopardtail choked out.

"I don't know what to do." Frostfoot looked around frantically at the herbs surrounding them. Leopardtail tried to breathe a couple more times and was still.

"He's dead." Frostfoot wailed. "I don't believe it! I just stood here and did nothing. I don't deserve to be a medicine cat."

Lilystream tried to comfort her, but for the rest of the night Frostfoot wailed lowly to herself.


	42. Chapter 42

Softpetal was padding back to camp from the gathering and was excited to see Snowfall. She still couldn't believe he didn't want to return to his camp.

"Wait up." A cat called from behind her. She slowed down and Tigerfoot appeared next to her.

"Hi." He meowed breathlessly. She rolled her eyes and butted his shoulder with her head. "If you wanted to walk with me you could have just done it. I like walking with you."

The tabby tom looked down bashfully. "I like walking with you too."

Softpetal batted his ear playfully and ran ahead of him. Tigerfoot laughed and chased after her. She stopped suddenly and he bowled her over.

"Sorry." He apologized. Softpetal looked up at him kindly and he licked her muzzle gently. She squirmed out from under him uncomfortably and he seemed to realize what he'd done. The happiness faded from his eyes and they sat in silence.

"I'm so sorry." Tigerfoot mewed, obviously upset.

"No." Softpetal interrupted. "It's my fault. I've been leading you on. I just don't think Whitefoot would want it."

Tigerfoot nodded sadly and they walked back to camp silently. When they passed through the bramble covered entrance, Softpetal dipped her head politely to Tigerfoot and padded into the nursery.

"Sotpetal! Softpetal!" Her kits cried. "We missed you."

She licked Smallkit on the head wearily. "Kits, why aren't you asleep?"

Snowfall yawned quietly from a corner. "They were scared and Darkfang had fallen asleep. Her kits were very restless last night and they kept her up. Unborn kits seem to be a pain. Well, I don't have to tell you that do I?"

Softpetal rolled her eyes with joking annoyance. "Did you have to keep them up though?"

"I was telling them stories of Windclan." Snowfall explained. He nodded a goodbye and padded out of the nursery.

"Okay, nest-time, kits." Softpetal ordered, shuffling her kits to their nest.

"Hey, we're four moons old. We know where we sleep." Honeykit growled grumpily. Softpetal snorted and the kits curled into balls by her belly.

"I think Snowfall misses Windclan." Smallkit yawned and Lionkit nodded sleepily in agreement.

"I know." Softpetal replied. "Good night, I will see you all in the morning." She watched as her kits drifted off to sleep and then did so herself.

"Wake up." A voice whispered. Softpetal groaned with annoyance and rolled over. She opened her eyes and realized that she was in Starclan.

"Welcome." Whitefoot meowed happily. Softpetal licked him gently on the nose and then realized that Darkcloud was beside him.

"Hello." The pretty black she-cat mewed stiffly. Softpetal rolled her eyes and touched noses with her, trying to be friendly. "I think you and I should try to get along, seeing as when I join Starclan I will be spending time with you quite often. Darkcloud stiffened in surprise and opened her eyes up wide. "Wow, I didn't expect that. I would be fine with that."

Softpetal nodded excitedly in agreement and then turned to Whitefoot. "Why am I here?"

"It's because you wanted my approval to be with Tigerfoot." Whitefoot explained. "Personally, he always kind of annoyed me, but my opinion isn't exactly important is it? I am dead after all."

Softpetal's jaw dropped. "What? Starclan has changed you."

"No it's being dead that changed me."

Darkcloud shook her head in dismay. "Whitefoot has not changed at all. He's just acting like this to push you away. You should be with Tigerfoot and Whitefoot and I are okay with all of it."

Softpetal jumped up and down happily and licked Darkcloud's cheek thankfully.

"Goodbye." Their voices whispered as they began to fade away and Softpetal fell back asleep.


	43. Chapter 43

"What are we going to do today?"

Nightclaw whipped around and saw his new apprentice, Honeypaw, standing in front of him, obviously trying not to laugh.

"Well? Don't be such a scaredy cat." She meowed playfully. Nightclaw chuckled and surprised himself at the sound. He hadn't laughed since Froghop had died a moon ago.

"How about I go hunting with Cinderstream and Grasspaw and you go visit your kits. They are nearly three moons old now remember?" Honeypaw reminded her mentor. Nightclaw nodded distractedly, staring at something no other cat could see.

"Mourning over Wrenstripe doesn't help." Honeypaw grumbled. "Dawnkit and Willowkit have never even met you. Be grateful for what you have."

"You have spoken wisely, young one." Applestar meowed proudly, padding over from the fresh-kill pile. "Nightclaw, today I will organize all the patrols and you can spend time with your kits."

"But I-" Nightclaw protested.

"Hush." Applestar replied, covering Nightclaw's mouth with his tail. "That is an order."

Nightclaw shrugged and slowly dragged his feet all the way to the nursery.

"You don't have to act like they're such a burden." Nightsong hissed. Nightclaw stared at her uneasily. She wasn't one of the nicest cats and he was worried that she would influence his kits badly.

"They aren't even mine and I have to take care of them. I hardly wanted one kit and now I'm stuck with three." The dark gray she-cat continued bitterly.

"I'll take them off of your paws for today." Nightclaw meowed coldly. Nightsong bared her teeth angrily at his tone of voice and brought out Dawnkit and Willowkit.

"Who are you?" Dawnkit asked curiously, sniffing the air. "I recognize your scent, but not you."

"I don't recognize your scent at all." Willowkit chimed. "Are you Brownkit's father?"

Nightclaw swallowed loudly and cleared his throat uncomfortably. "No, I'm your father."

Dawnkit and Willowkit both looked up questioningly at Nightsong.

"Yes." The queen nodded. "He's your father and he finally wants to spend time with you. You will be taken care of by him all day today."

"Really?" Willowkit squealed happily. "I've always wanted a father!"

"I don't care." Dawnkit grumbled.

"Well, have you two eaten yet today?" Nightclaw asked, not really knowing how to talk to them.

"Nope." Willowkit mewed happily. "What are we going to have?"

"I was thinking some frog." Nightclaw suggested.

"I want lizard." Dawnkit meowed disagreeably.

"You can have whatever you want."

Dawnkit nodded stiffly and the three padded over to get their food.

Nightclaw had a frog and so did Willowkit, but Dawnkit had a lizard like she wanted.

"We've never gotten to choose our own food." Willowkit announced. Nightclaw chuckled. He was glad that Applestar had ordered him to meet his kits.

"All done." Dawnkit meowed loudly, smacking her lips.

"Me too." Willowkit meowed a little bit quieter.

"Do you want me to groom you two now?" Nightclaw asked and his kits immediately brightened.

"We love to be groomed." Willowkit explained. "Nightsong never grooms us, only Brownkit."

"I'll groom you as often as I can." Nightclaw promised. For the rest of the day they spoke about Wrenstripe and Nightclaw told stories about his entire life. By the end of the day it was like they were always this close.

**BTW please check out my new story Taking Chances. I'm not sure if it's that good, but a couple of reviews would definitely help me out. Thanks and keep reading! Also, sorry it's been taking so long for me to update my stuff. Sometimes I get sort of brain dead and I can't think of anything good. Finals are also not too great either!**


	44. Chapter 44

"Wow, I really didn't expect to see you." Snowfall meowed with surprise ringing in his voice.

"Well I missed you and I wanted you to come back home." Dovepaw meowed hopefully. Snowfall looked around at the cats surrounding them, the cats he had come to know and trust, especially Flameheart. "I don't know, Dovepaw, I really like it here. I got to start over and my life is great so far."

Softpetal and Tigerfoot sat close, their tails intertwined, watching everything closely. Flameheart squinted her eyes and stared at Snowfall distrustfully.

"I'm Dovefur now." The gray she-cat corrected. "Poppynose had your kits."

"They're not mine." Snowfall meowed flatly. "They're Bluestripe's, so there's no reason for me to come back."

"I want you to come back." Dovefur mewed quietly. Snowfall had forgotten how much he liked the young cat and now he was tempted to return to his clan.

"Don't do it." Flameheart meowed sternly. Softpetal looked over at her and shook her head angrily. "No, we can't tell him what to do. Let him make his own decision."

Snowfall nodded gratefully and looked back at Dovefur. "May I speak with you in private?"

"Of course!" Dovefur meowed in surprise. Snowfall and the Windclan cat started to pad out of camp, but Smallstar stopped them. "Don't leave the camp. I'm not sure if I trust you enough to let you out into our territory so you will talk in my den."

Snowfall dipped his head gratefully and led Dovefur into the leader's den.

"I haven't seen you in three moons." Dovefur began. "I meant to tell you how I felt about you before the battle, but Poppynose told me not to and so did Bluestripe."

Snowfall growled angrily at the thought of his former mate and best friend. "I hate those two."

"That's no way to speak of your clanmates." Flameheart scolded, entering the leader's den. "I know I'm supposed to give you privacy, but if she can give you reasons to go then I can give you reasons to stay."

Dovefur stared mistrustfully at the dark ginger she-cat. "You're right; you are supposed to give us privacy. Please leave now."

Snowfall looked down at the ground, not wanting to meet either of their eyes. He knew that in time he could love either one of the she-cats, but which one would be the better decision? He sighed deeply and looked back and forth at Flameheart and Dovefur.

"Make a decision already." Flameheart complained after a while. Dovefur looked angrily at her and unsheathed her claws, digging them into the dirt beneath her paws. "Give him time, it's not that easy to make a decision that will affect the rest of your life."

Snowfall glanced gratefully at the Windclan cat and knew what his decision would be. "I will return to Windclan." He finally announced, pride ringing in each word.

"No, you can't." Flameheart gasped. "I love you Snowfall. I need you to be here with me and all of our friends."

Softpetal burst through the entrance to the den and stopped, looking down at the ground bashfully. "Um, sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but well, just I'm sorry."

Snowfall chuckled as she composed herself. "It's fine, Softpetal, there's no problem, you would have found out anyways."

"I'll miss you." Flameheart meowed sorrowfully. Snowfall dipped his head and they touched noses gently for the last time.

"Goodbye." Snowfall whispered. He turned and licked Softpetal on the cheek.

"See you later." She mewed. Dovefur looked like she was about to burst out of her pelt with excitement. "Let's go." She meowed happily as they walked through the camp.

"Goodbye everyone." Snowfall meowed loudly so that all the cats could hear. They all replied sadly and Snowfall padded out of the Thunderclan camp, back to his home. Dovefur pranced along as they passed Fourtrees and the border to Windclan.

"What are we going to tell them when we return?" Snowfall asked.

"Well, we should say that they just now decided to return you. We don't have to bring up the fact that you decided to stay there." Dovefur answered. Snowfall nodded and nervously entered the camp behind Dovefur.

"He has returned." Dovefur announced and the Windclan cats surrounded Snowfall excitedly.


End file.
